A Space in Your Heart for Me
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: A.U. Zero was the first human model who got into the top 5 Studios to work in. Kaname, a famous model from Studio 1, was assigned to have a photo shoot with Zero, a model from Studio 5. Kaname doesn't like people taking advantage of his fame but Zero models for a reason. Will these two people get together somehow? (SUMMARY SUCKS SORRY)
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my second story about my favorite yaoi pairing: Kaname x Zero! XD I hope that you'll enjoy this story just as much as my first one. :3**

**In this story, Zero and Kaname are models who never really worked with each other but are going to. LOL. Anyway, Zero models for a reason while Kaname models because his family is very well-known in showbiz but that doesn't mean he didn't want to model.**

**Now... let my story: "A Space in Your Heart for Me" guide you to relaxation and not to mention... fan-girling! XD Maybe...**

* * *

><p>Click.<p>

The sound of snapshots can be heard in the room. Several props, backdrops, and equipment for lighting can be seen if a random person would just walk in. But, maybe the person's eyes wouldn't linger on those things for more than a second. This is because there is something more alluring to them that can be seen at the center of the room.

"Kiryu-san, can you tilt your head a little higher?" The source of the snapshot sounds, the photographer, asked the person of whom his pictures are being taken.

"Like this?" The male asked, tilting his head up in a certain angle that might even make everyone in the room fawn over him.

"Perfect Kiryu-san." Taking another shot, the photographer stood up. "That's about a wrap for today. You did well as usual Kiryu-san." He smiled at the silver-headed model sitting on a crimson sofa prop.

"I'm glad that I did well Jin-san." The silverette smiled and waved good-bye to his photographer before heaving a sigh. He leaned back onto the soft, crimson-colored couch. "I'm beat..."

"Zero-san!" The said silverette turned his head to the familiar voice of his 'four-eyed' manager. "Thanks for your hard work." He smiled.

"Heh. Hearing that from you isn't really giving me that fulfilling feeling Kenji." Zero crossed his arms across his chest. He never really was in good terms with his manager and yet, why did he even end up with this four-eyed Kenji guy?

"That's no way to speak to your manager Kiryu-san." The tone in Kenji's voice was rather ironic. Just because he was 'managing' Zero as a model doesn't mean he should abuse that power, AND Kenji only calls Zero 'Kiryu-san' when he has something that would piss the silverette off.

"What's the news Megane-san?" Zero asked with a hiss. This isn't good.

"You need to pack every one of your things here and immediately go to Studio 1." Kenji said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What?" _Studio 1. Isn't that studio used by the famous model Kaname Kuran of the well-known Kuran family? Not that I care about the guy but...why?_

"You'll be having a photo shoot with Kuran-sama." To this, the silverette's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He shouted in disbelief. He was shocked because not only is he going to meet the rich bastard but he's even going to have a photo shoot with him!

* * *

><p>In Studio 1...<p>

Two people where standing in the room, one was a burgundy-eyed brunette and the other was a blonde with emerald eyes.

"Takuma, what's next on my schedule?" The famous model, Kaname Kuran asked his manager who also happened to be his best friend. Kaname just finished his 4th photo shoot of the day and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He was dead tired.

"You're having another photo shoot of course." Takuma just smiled, holding a clip board which contained the brunette's schedule and several other things. The blonde caught the sigh of frustration his friend heaved. He guessed that the word 'photo shoot' kind of drained Kaname's energy a little too much. "Don't worry about it Kaname. You're not doing the photo shoot alone." Kaname's ears were drawn to that sudden declaration.

"What do you mean Takuma?" Kaname narrowed his eyes at his manager/best friend. It's happened several times before but Kaname had clearly showed his displeasure to working with others that are aiming at his fame. "If that vampire tries to take advantage of me-" Kaname's sentence was cut off by the blonde.

"Oh but it isn't a vampire." The blonde smiled, causing Kaname's eyes to widen a fraction. "The human model from Studio 5, Zero Kiryu, will be your photo shoot groupie." Takuma had flowers around him as he flipped over some papers on his clip board.

"A human?" Kaname was caught off guard because of that. _A human huh? I've never heard of a human able to get to work into the top 5 Studios. He must be exceptionally beautiful._ As if reading Kaname's mind, Takuma faced his clip board to his friend.

"Here's a photo of him Kaname." Staring into the picture the blonde had made him view, Kaname's eyes were wide from surprise.

"Indeed, he is quite a beautiful person." He admitted and Takuma couldn't help but chuckle as he saw a small dust of pink ghost over his friend's cheeks. _Has my dear friend fallen for a beautiful human? Oh dear... I think he's going to aim for him already._

Hearing a series of knocks, the two vampires turned their heads to the door of the studio.

"Oh? Pardon the intrusion." Kenji popped his head out and both Kaname and Takuma sweat-dropped at the human's weirdness.

"You are... Kenji Nozuka-san, right?" Takuma asked. No random person would just waltz in Studio 1, so maybe this was the model, Zero Kiryuu's, manager.

"Yes I am!" He smiled widely before stepping inside the room and opening the door a further bit wider for his model to come in.

Zero came in with a simple dark lavender shirt perfectly clinging to his torso and white jeans. He didn't like dressing up fancy at all so he stayed to simplicity. At first, the silverette's eyes were mostly focused on the dark pavement of the studio, which was very opposite to his light colored one, before hesitantly looking up to see the face of the so cold 'famous-model' Kaname Kuran.

"Eh?" Takuma and Kaname let out a small surprised sound but still remained well-composed. Actually, they were really letting their emotions out on the inside.

_He even looks better in person..._ Kaname thought, trying to remember not to let his jaw hit the floor due to the silverette's gorgeousness. _This is Zero Kiryu huh? I still can't believe that he's actually this gorgeous AND a human at that. Wait... what? He might just be another person trying to take advantage of my fame. I need to make sure..._

"I'm Takuma Ichijou. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Zero-kun." Takuma smiled, not even hesitating to shake the male's hand. _This has got to be a bishounen that came to life from one of my mangas!_

"O-oh...yeah... I'm Zero Kiryu." _Zero-kun? No one has ever called me that before. _Being called by his name and adding '-kun' to it was rather unusual for him. But, it wasn't really a huge matter for the silverette.

"I'm the manager, and this is Kaname Kuran, my model and my best friend." Introductions were a first. Sure, they were really common but having it with such a 'famous' person just felt a little awkward for Zero.

Staring up at the introduced brunette, Zero's eyes were locked to Kaname's. Burgundy was staring into lavender for who-knows-how-long almost making their gaze at each other serious and intimate. Silence was in the room and tension had risen up after 5 seconds before Kaname showed the silverette a small but true smile from the heart, making Zero feel a small amount of heat rise to his cheeks.

"I'm Kaname Kuran. I'm looking forward to working with you, _Zero_." He said this as he walked towards the lavender-eyed male. Getting into a 2 ft. range in between them, Kaname took Zero's hand and raised it up to his lips before giving it a small peck. This action right after how Zero heard his given name being uttered in that kind of tone was too much and he couldn't help but blush a deep scarlet before retracting his hand quickly from the brunette model, something the Kuran had not expect at all.

"Sorry to disappoint you, _Kuran._ I am a man and I'm afraid I don't fall for the same sex. Plus, I am not looking forward to working with you." It was scary for a moment there. Zero had actually said something like that to the model whom everyone would die for just to even get a small glance from him. But, this intrigued the vampire to no end and Takuma was fidgeting so much in worry that Kaname might kill the human on-the-spot.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, _Zero_." There it goes again, the intimate calling of the silverette's name. However, Kaname couldn't have been more pleased that the silverette wasn't like the other models at all. He treated him as if they were just merely co-models and are at the same level unlike previous times (that didn't really work out) where in models would address him with high authority and would also fawn over him even if they were just in the same room.

"Likewise to you, _Kuran._" It was very strange for one person to call the other by his/her given name while the other person calls the other by his/her surname. Way too strange to understand but not for these two. Kaname was smirking inwardly at the very first person who defied him and amused him much more than anything could.

"Well then..." Everyone's eyes turned to Takuma who sighed in relief then smiled. "Introductions are done so... you two will start your photo shoot early tomorrow morning."

"What?" Kenji finally had something to say. He was feeling a little left out from the 'extravagant looking' group in the studio that he had to remain silent for a while. "I thought that the photo shoot will start now, Ichijou-san?" The 'megane' was confused. Just a little earlier id he receive information from the blonde that the 'president' wanted studio 1 and studio 5's models to have a photo shoot for a 'BIG-HIT' magazine and see how it'll turn out, but now the Ichijou was saying that the photo shoot will start early tomorrow morning? What the heck!

"Now, now, I know that I told you that the photo shoot was to take place now but the truth is, I just wanted us to get together and be acquainted." In came Takuma's charming smile but Zero remained unaffected by the blonde's flowery atmosphere. Kenji, however, was moved and smiled in return.

"Indeed, this wasn't really a bad idea." The megane said, raising a fist in the air. Takuma just chuckled at his silly action.

"I agree." Kaname intervened. "If it wasn't for Takuma, I would't be able to meet _Zero_."

Zero just shot a glare at the vampire who was leaning against the wall now.

"Flirtatious bastard."

* * *

><p>"Waah! Isn't this nice?" Takuma said, stretching his arms up as he was seated on a soft, cream-colored sofa in studio 1's 'waiting arearoom'. With him were his newly acquainted workmates and of course his best friend. They were all sitting for a cup of tea.

"Mmn... this is Darjeeling isn't it?" Kenji hummed as he too whiff at the scent of the tea.

"Indeed it is Kenji-san." Smiled the blonde as he took a small sip from his tea cup.

The two managers were busy in their own world of talking while the two models where in their own world of staring. Both the silverette and the brunette had their cups of tea in one hand and both their eyes locked on each other's. Often times, they would even take a sip of their tea in synchronization. None of the two dared to look away from the gaze they believed held them down on their seats.

Kaname for one was staring at the silverette because he was admiring his beauty. Carefully did he carve every gorgeous detail that Zero's form had to offer him through the windows of the soul. For the latter however was a different notion. The Kiryu had his eyes fixed on the male who was sitting right across from him, admiring his beauty being one of the reasons but there was one other thing that he had not really thought he would be doing.

_His gaze is so powerful. Just looking at his eyes makes me falter under its intensity... wait... what? _Zero slapped himself on the inside. Had he just been thinking about the model in front of him in _that_ way?! He was the freaking person who said that he doesn't fall for the same sex yet... why is this happening to him? They just met and it already felt like...what? _What's this odd beating of my heart?_

"_Dousureba ii oshiete kure yo..._

_ Nakuseru tsumori nante nakattanda... (Uso tsuke!)_

_ Maru de sekai o teki ni mawashita you..._

_ Boku wa kare-_" Beep.

"Excuse me. I need to take this." Kenji said, taking a short leave to the outside of the room to take his call.

"That was a rather... unexpected kind of ring tone." Takuma chuckled lightly.

"I suppose..." Zero nodded, finally closing his eyes to cut off the stare that he had been holding on for a while now.

* * *

><p>So continues the day as Takuma continued to let his big mouth talk and talk and talk to the model and manager form studio 5. Kenji having to take a liking to the happy-go-lucky Takuma and vice versa since they were the ones mostly interacting and talking. However, the two models bore each other's presence and are very aware of each other's beauty. Kaname felt the urge to make this beautiful human named Zero Kiryu as his while the said silverette had no idea at all what was the cause of the odd rhythm of his heart beats. He kept convincing himself that he was suffering tachycardia. Oh my... do we have a tsundere?<p>

First impressions were never really a matter for them, but meeting on the first day and experiencing such feelings are just... unbelievable.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of this chapter! *sighs* L'Amour... Haha, Kaname's love at first sight with a human? Oh yes. It happens.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope that you will read more of my story! Umm... please review and tell me whether I should continue my story or not so.. yeah! Thanks for reading my 2nd fan fiction everybody! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made changes to the first chapter and yes, I'll stick to English. I'm sowwy... and let me try to explain. Kaname's a model who had several other vampire models try to take advantage of him since he's famous and plus, a pure blood. However, having known that he will be having a photo shoot with a human (who knows nothing about his being a pure blood or a vampire), Kaname fell for Zero's looks (sure -_-') but wanted to make sure that Zero didn't actually do this for fame. So, since Zero doesn't even want to be in Kaname's presence... well... that's just good news to Kaname. THEREFORE I can say that the story isn't rushed. Love at first sight happens (in anime!) and I just happened to put that here. I'll try my best in later chapters okay?**

**So, this is the second chapter of "A Space in Your Heart for Me" and I hope that you will enjoy it too. I am thankful for your reviews especially to those who criticize. Thank you for opening my eyes and I shall try and become a better writer. Wish me luck on this guys!**

* * *

><p>He never thought that he would actually interact with a famous person in his entire life yet... right now he was photo shooting with a rich bastard by the name of Kaname Kuran! Being in the top 5 Studio must have been some screwed up mess made by fate.<p>

Currently, the two models of Studio 1 and 5 are on 'stage', being photographed in several poses. It was still early in the morning at about 9:00 am and everyone present in the room were surprised that the two were in 'full bloom'. Meaning, both were emanating flower-like pheromones in every pose they give! Despite the fawns that were made by the female make-up and costume artists, Takuma and Kenji were sweat-dropping because of how intense their aura was. Kaname surely was giving off every single pheromone a host might have, while Zero didn't just have those too but also had daggers darting around the atmosphere which were supposedly aiming for the brunette beside him.

Sure, yesterday he was feeling a bit weird when he was with the brunette but since this was a new day, he wasn't going to get any hesitation from that mere thought. He wasn't going to lose to this rich bastard of a model. Even if he may tremble under the gaze of this man, he was not going to lose to this new opponent he had found. This was going to be rather interesting for him, he thought.

On the other hand, Kaname was so engrossed in putting his all during the photo shoot. The reason is because he has a very beautiful co-model working beside him. The thought of having Zero right beside him all dressed and prettied up made his blood boil in excitement he had never experienced in a long time. He just met the silverette yesterday and here he was, feeling so in love with the person. Or was it 'infatuated'?

"Alright you two, switch places." The photographer said in a slightly commanding tone. The two of them did as the photographer said and switch places, displaying a new pose since, of course, it was their specialty as professional models. Several clicks later, the photographer asked the both of them to change attire while the props people change the stage setting.

"Excuse me, Ichijo-san." The blonde being called turned around to face Zero with slightly wide eyes. It was the first time Zero had talked to him at his own initiation. Well, it really wasn't supposed to be a surprise but... "Where can I change into this?" Zero lifted his hand which was holding a long sleeved white polo shirt and black pants to aid his intention. It had only been about 20 minutes since their starting and they were already asked to change into another set of clothes. They had no slip ups during their photo session and that was something Takuma and Kenji found as amazing.

"Oh, you can just change in Kaname's dressing roo-" Takuma was cut of by the silverette.

"No." That suggestion was the one thing he didn't want to hear. _Just think what that bastard might do when I change! He might be a pervert or someone who molests models or..._ Zero did not want to think anything more than that so he shook his head violently and Takuma could of sworn that that kind of gesture might lead to the dislodging of Zero's neck since he was a human. However, thank Kami-sama that it didn't fall off due to the violent shaking.

"Why is that, Zero-kun?" He asked, just wanting to know the reason of the silverette. It was weird though. For everybody else that Takuma had observed, they would die just to even get in a close range with his best friend, and Zero, being the one who he offered to dress in Kaname's dressing room, was the first one, save for himself, who doesn't fawn over the pure blood. Well, the blonde realized that yesterday when they had introduced each other but, you know, realizing the deeper meaning of that... it was a relief to the noble. Then, he noticed the silverette avert his gaze with a small, almost unnoticeable blush on his cheek. _Eh?_ Takuma's interest was piqued at that.

"No reason." Zero replied after a short moment of silence between him and the other's manager.

"5 MINUTES BEFORE RESUMING! EVERYBODY FINISH UP!" In came the voice of the photographer. Zero jolted at the loud voice and, hearing what the photographer had just said, gave Takuma a small look of plea. To this, Takuma had no choice but to just relocate where Zero can dress up. He couldn't say no to his bishounen. That thought made Takuma hit himself because he shouldn't be thinking about that while he was at work.

"Haha, I can't help it." He laughed nervously to himself.

* * *

><p>"Alright! EVERYONE IN PLACE! MODELS PLEASE COME ON!" The growing impatient photographer shouted as the props people were clearing out the 'stage'. Zero had already changed into his white, long-sleeved polo shirt and black pants and proceeded on stage. On the setting was a mahogany table with gold, red mansion-like wallpaper at the back.<p>

_Jeez, do these people even know what a green screen is? They're too extravagant. _Zero thought as he sat on the mahogany table casually, not really making his position into a pose since his co-model wasn't there with him yet. But, his alluring aura and his slightly distant look was something no one could dare to look away from. Everyone in the room who were not Takuma and Kenji, was staring at him with dreamy eyes, thinking as to why the model was having such an outlook.

"Kenji-san, how old is Zero-kun anyway?" Despite having been able to get Zero's picture the other day, Takuma had absentmindedly forgotten to get other info about the silver-haired male. "Is he still a high school student?" Takuma had a lot of questions in his head about the silverette and now seemed like a good time to get some more info about him. Kenji just stared at the blonde in slight amusement and disbelief.

"Well, he's actually 22 years old. It was amazing really, he just started modeling 2 months ago due to personal reasons." Kenji pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"I see... WHAT?!" This time it was Takuma's turn to stare at the other in disbelief. "He just started 2 months ago?!" Having such raw talent, Zero was almost like a super human in the Ichijo's eyes. "Is that really true?!" Kenji just responded to Takuma with a small nod. _Wow. I've never heard of such a person, a human at that, to have such raw talent that he escalated to one of the tops in just 2 months._ Truly, Takuma was amazed and he couldn't help but glance over to the subject of his current thoughts. There, Zero still sat on the mahogany table, somewhat giving off the feeling of being bored but in a deeper and somewhat more professional kind of way, even though he wasn't really doing that on purpose.

Zero was deep in a daze as he sat there on the table. He was staring at thin air and he was thinking about things. One of them was why Kaname was taking too damn long to just get changed. The silverette didn't know what the brunette would be wearing so he just took into consideration that maybe the other model's outfit was slightly more... fancy? He shook his head a little, closing his eyes as he brought one of his hands up to rest his chin on. Why was he thinking about the model anyway? He had that unsettling feeling in his chest again. His thoughts were dragged to the slightly hurried footsteps he heard that were coming towards the stage. When the silverette looked up, his eyes went wide.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kaname said to Zero but the latter assumed it was to everybody else in the room. What Zero had on was simple and what he thought about that 'Kaname wearing something slightly more fancy' idea actually was the reason why the brunette took long. Zero had carved every detail of Kaname's stature along with the somewhat princely attire he was wearing. He was clad in shades of azure and gold, literally giving off the princely atmosphere for the brunette.

"Whew! Kaname's looking nice." Takuma, who was in the sidelines, whistled and Kenji just laughed lightly at the blonde's action.

"You took your time." Zero gave a halfhearted glared at the brunette but stopped after that. It was just the start of the morning and he didn't want to mess up the morning mood by being a jerk, even though he was already being competitive against the Studio 1 model. "Let's get to it." The silverette threw a glance at the photographer, silently saying to get on with the second part of the photo shoot.

"Alright. Kuran-san, can you please stand just like that near Kiryu-san." Kaname did as was said and he was inwardly smirking at the small, unnoticeable blush that appeared on the silverette's cheeks. "Kiryu-san, just sit like that on the table. You already got the whole package out so all you gotta do is pose for me."

"Yes." The two models said in unison.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the second part of the photo shoot and Zero was exhausted. During that 30 minutes of posing without mistakes, he had let a ravenous wave of pheromones out. It almost thickened the air in the room to a very choking state along with the brunette's. If a random person would walk in, they might just hit the floor unconscious because of the thickness.<p>

It had almost been considered hell for Zero because in their poses, the photographer had always made them pose next to each other in a rather uncomfortable close range. It was too close to the point that their faces were almost brushing against each other. It made Zero feel that pang in his chest again and no matter how many times he told himself that it was disgusting having the brunette too close, he didn't feel disgusted at all.

Currently, the props people were cleaning up the second session's traces around the Studio and the models with their managers were sitting around the lounge of the said place as they wait for session three, having some tea as they wait.

"It's still early in the morning and I already feel exhausted." Kaname stated softly as he sipped some tea. The others were drinking as well. The brunette was sitting on the same sofa as Zero was this time, finding it as a very big achievement, and Takuma was sitting with Kenji on the opposite couch to the models.

"Heh. For once, I agree with you, Kuran." Zero stated, leaning back into the sofa, trying to calm his muscles that suddenly got strained after their photo shoot. He wondered however, when they wait, why do they always have tea? Maybe it was something Takuma had became fond of and wanted to introduce it to them as a way to calm so tension from work? That was just a guess though.

"I don't recall us getting into any arguments, _Zero._" Kaname said, setting his tea back down on the small coffee table before supporting his head up with his hand, elbow on the right arm of the couch, looking at the silverette who was barely drinking any of the offered beverage.

"Tch. Whatever." He didn't want to do smart-talk right nowso Zero just let the topic crash down. "Ichijo-san. When will the photo shoot end?" Zero was desperate to go home now. He knew that there will be several other photo shoots with the brunette model but just for today, he needs to accept the fact and get used to it.

"Hmm... I think we'll end before lunch time." Takuma said as he flipped through his clipboard and looked at his watch. It was still 10 a.m. past. There's still a long way to go.

"Eh.." Zero sighed. Silence followed after.

"Why don't we all have lunch together after this?" Kenji suggested, earning a jolt of surprise from the silverette. Kenji wasn't the type to suggest such gatherings and it did shock Zero about it popping out of the blue. Megane-san was changing a little.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Takuma exclaimed, his own flowery pheromones bursting in the air as he said that. Zero just sighed. Great, he was going to spend even more time with the brunette beside him. Was he ever going to have a break from the tension? Kaname just smiled. It was a brighter day for the pure blood since he was going to spend more time with the human. He imagined how Zero would finally submit to him and stuff, luckily enough he could control his emotions, because if he couldn't, he would be in his chibi form and he'd be drooling by now.

"This is going to be fun." He stated audibly as he finished his tea.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of this chapter people! It was a slight bit shorter than the first one but at least I updated right? Yay! Please review and pray for my well-being. (I'm currently on the first step of dying because of depression.)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is part three of my 2nd story "A Space in Your Heart for Me". In this chapter, the 2 models and managers go out for lunch. But, something else might happen which concerns a silverette model and his phone. :3 Teehee. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Their break was over in a flash and the rest of the morning was spent in costumes, make-up, props, and especially PHEROMONES again. When they oh so finally finished, Takuma and Kenji could swear that they saw their two models sweat pheromones this time. Wow, talk about an overdose. Everyone in the room were so enchanted by the fascinatingly perfect photo shoot that they would probably sleep with a smile on their faces tonight.<p>

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK EVERYONE!" The photographer shouted and everyone cheered. A half-a-day of work was a success and this surely serves for a celebration. But, the main subjects of the success had other plans of course. No one would forget what Kenji said. Besides, the time was already 12 noon.

Flopping down on the lounge's couch once more, Zero sighed. Finally, the bad part was over, but the worse comes next. He glared at nothing in particular at the thought. He leaned more into the sofa and sighed once again. He was dead tired. He was sure that he could just pass out then and there but of course, he couldn't. Kenji would probably scold him and give his lecture about not ruining his reputation blah blah blah. _Ugh... will this day ever end?_ Then, Zero heard a knock on the doorway. He raised his head to look at the intruder upside down and he frowned as he saw Kaname leaning on the door frame.

"Thanks for your hard work, Zero." He said with a smile as Zero lowered his head to stop looking at the brunette. Kaname received no response from the silverette, as expected, and just chuckled. _Silent towards me as usual._ He thought, brushing a stray strand of slightly damp brown hair behind his ear. The pure blood walked over to stand just behind the couch where the silverette sat and leaned forward to cower above him.

"What the hell are you doing, Kuran?" Kaname can sense no malice in Zero's voice. Does this mean that the silverette doesn't actually hate him? He inwardly grinned at the thought. Kaname just smiled charmingly at the silverette below him and cupped his cheeks, making Zero look up at him again upside down. "Hey! What're you-". Zero did not finish his sentence when he was captured in the alluring gaze of the brunette's burgundy-colored orbs. It entranced him, and it was hardly bearing to know that he couldn't take his gaze away from those beautiful eyes. _Wait, what? Beautiful?_

_He has such beautiful eyes..._ Kaname thought, looking deeply into the lavender orbs owned by the silverette below him. He was lost in its meaningful depth at the moment. _Wow... they're such an unnatural color.._ Yeah, they were unnatural for a human but they only added to the male's already enticing extravagance. The same goes for what Zero was thinking. Having a handsome, famous, alluring male hovering above him like that, who wouldn't be speechless?

"Seems like you two are finally getting along." A voice snapped both of the models back to reality and made them pull away from each other. Inclining their heads to where the voice came from, they saw Takuma and Kenji at the doorway smiling. "Haha, sorry to disturb you." Takuma chuckled and Zero just jolted up to stand and give his point.

"What are you saying Ichijo-san? Who's getting along with who?" Zero glared at the brunette beside him. To this, Zero saw Kenji whisper something into the blonde's ear, sadly he couldn't hear it.

"Ichijo-san. He may be good at modeling.. but he really is bad at acting..." Kenji whispered and Takuma heard it perfectly. The blonde just muffled a small 'pfft' with the back of his right hand at the statement. He could see Kenji's point.

Kaname at some point, happened to hear what Kenji whispered. Having enhanced hearing can actually be a good thing sometimes. The brunette just chuckled aloud, intending to see some new reaction from the silverette. But, as usual, he just got the usual glare which never really got old for him. He always found that glare of the silverette inviting. It was either that or maybe something was wrong with his head.

"Well then." Kenji said throwing of an excited and pumped kind of look with his hands clasped together tightly. "Lunch anybody?"

* * *

><p>"If I may say... Kenji-san, you have quite the taste of delicacies." Kaname said as he sweat-dropped. About 30 minutes ago the 4 of them were just in the lounge in his studio chatting and preparing to go for lunch. Kenji had proposed the idea earlier that day so he was the one who chose their designated venue for their meal. Who would have thought that the glasses-guy would choose a common cafe and order almost everything out of the menu. That was unheard of to the 2 vampires present. But, of course they won't judge. They were just surprised.<p>

"Mmnnff? Whar dij ya shay?" Kenji looked up from his meal to the pure blood, not able to hear what the Kuran said due to his engrossment in his meal. However, not wanting to repeat what he just said, Kaname just waved his hand in a gesture for the megane to continue eating. Zero and Takuma on the other hand were not surprised when Kenji picked out this simple cafe for lunch. He looked normal so probably he would choose something normal to go to after all.

"Zero-kun, we came all the way here. We might as well order something right?" Takuma exclaimed, wanting to lift up the overbearingly silent atmosphere among everyone. He had the menu in hand and Zero took it, scanning the contents and seeing each picture of the food which Kenji had eaten. It was time for Zero to sweat drop.

"Yeah.. I'll have-" Zero's sentence didn't continue because of the sudden interruption which was his cellphone's ringtone signalling an incoming call.

"_Pain, without love,_

_pain, can't get enough,_

_pain, I like it rough,_

_cuz' I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all-_" Beep.

"Hello, Zero Kiryu speaking."

_What a peculiar ringtone..._ Kaname thought, fiddling with a fork with his right hand. _Does Zero like the band Three Days Grace? or did he choose that song as a ringtone because he can relate?_ Thoughts were coursing through the pure blood's mind which were related to Zero and the song entitled "Pain". However, he did not know why that was currently occupying most of his thoughts. His ears then trailed off to the sudden change of expression Zero had displayed, shock.

"What?!" Zero exclaimed, getting so worked up that he even stood from his seat. "Is he alright?!" A look of utter dismay and worry was plastered on the silverette's face and the 2 vampires in the cafe were slightly surprised at the sudden commotion Zero had brought up. They wondered who could the 'he' Zero was referring to in the call be? It had made Zero freely show off the emotions they never thought he would reveal in front of them yet.. here he is, doing the said act. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes! Please just take care of him until then!" After that, Zero had took his small sling bag, excused himself, and sprinted out of the cafe and towards the direction which no one really knows where he wanted to head.

"Kenji-san, what was that about?" Takuma inquired and their attention was caught when the megane suddenly stopped eating, faced them, and put on a very serious and stern face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zero was running his feet off to the hospital just a few blocks away. Just earlier did he receive a call from Yagari-sensei. (<strong>AN: sensei is also japanese for doctor. I'm guessing you already know that.**)

_"Hello?" There came the voice on the other end of the line. The silverette recognized this deep voice since it was all too familiar for him. The man who Zero could call as family ever since he was a child._

_"Hello, Zero Kiryu speaking." That politeness on the phone was to be expected of everyone. Well, not trying to get off topic here but, Zero knows his manners alright._

_"I'm getting to the point now." A brief sigh was heard before the sensei could say the next sentence. "Come to the hospital as soon as possible. It's Ichiru.." He said in a serious tone._

_"What?!" Zero's eyes widened. Ichiru was Zero's twin brother. He came down into a comatose just a few months ago due to a head injury in a motorcycle accident. Zero shook his head, he didn't want to think about that right now. Something just happened to Ichiru and he wanted to know what it was, but before he could ask Yagari anything, the doctor just said to get his ass there pronto. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes! Please just take care of him until then!"_

Zero grimaced at the short flash back. _What happened to Ichiru?_ He was really worried. Trying to push back thoughts of negative happenings to the back of his head was really hard since he can't help but be pessimistic at the moment. His twin's brother was the subject for goodness' sake! His twin who is the only other person he considered family and who is also occupying his heart other than Yagari-sensei. He holds them both dear.

Arriving at the automatic doors of Tokyo General Hospital, Zero stormed in, not bothering to even go to the receptionist for his visitor log in. The silverette wanted to be there as soon as possible so that he can see his brother's condition. _If there's a Kami-sama out there... please let Ichiru be okay._

* * *

><p>"Zero has a twin?" Takuma stared at Kenji with disbelief. Well, wasn't that just great for the blonde? He already has someone to call as his bishounen and now that he knows his bishounen has a twin, it's a bonus! He swore he was dreaming right now. But, despite his excessive bliss, it dissolved quickly as Kenji still gave a sorrowful kind of look. "Please continue, Kenji-san."<p>

"Yes. Sadly, he's in a coma due to a motorcycle accident which happened a few months ago and to this day Zero has been working to pay for his brother's medical maintenance and fees. He had trouble finding a job during the first few months that Ichiru was admitted. Luckily, one of their close acquaintances,who happened to be a doctor, helped them. However, I don't think that he'll be able to help them for long." Kenji sighed as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Telling Zero's ultimate secret to these two wasn't supposed to happen, but somehow he felt like he needed these two to know. He means... he knew he could trust them. He felt like he could.

"I see." Kaname thought as he laced his fingers together and sat his chin on them. He had a small sad look displayed on his features. _I have a feeling Zero cares for Ichiru a lot... I wonder how much pain he'd been going through..._ Kaname can feel a little pang of guilt stab itself through the pure blood. Nobody knows why but he's feeling so since he cares about Zero. Other people may think that he's taking this a little bit too quickly but he knew what he was doing and nobody should even judge that._  
><em>

"I mean, he even got scouted for host clubs in the red light district a couple of times." Kenji resumed and the two vampires eyes widened at that.

_He was scouted by host clubs?_ Takuma was alerted by this. Did Zero agree to being a host before he came to modeling? Kaname on the other hand was even more devastated at the thought of the silverette being a host. What if women were playing with him before? What if... So many what if innuendos were going through his head and he just couldn't stay stable.

"Luckily he never really went into that kind of business. He doesn't like host clubs."

"Wait, then why was he in the red light district?" Kaname asked. He was suspiciously looking at Kenji. If Zero did not like host clubs then why was he even there? If he knew that he would probably be scouted, why was he there in the first place?

"Well, things happen." The megane doesn't really know as to why.

Kaname stood up from his seat, placed a hefty amount of cash on the table and grabbed his discarded jacket. "I'll excuse myself for now."

"Wait! Kuran-san don't be rash!" The glasses-guy was about to follow Kaname out the cafe when Takuma grabbed him by his wrist. To this, Kenji was taken by surprise. What if Kaname goes to Zero? What would the silverette think of the megane for telling other people who are out of the circle his secret?

"Don't worry Kenji-san. Kaname won't go to Zero immediately." Takuma reassured with a gentle smile to the megane.

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p>Kaname was out of the cafe and back into Studio 1. He went into his dressing room and flopped on the couch he had there. <em>Sigh... Zero... if only I was with you during your time of pain...<em> He blinked as he realized. "Maybe that explains his ring tone."

...

Well that was a thought that trailed off topic.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! The 3rd chapter's finally over! I'll continue with what happened to Zero and Ichiru in the hospital in the next chapter. I'll be sure to make it as 'not' boring as possible. I hope that... you found this chapter okay. I just introduced to you the reason why Zero went into modeling okay? Please be satisfied even if it's just a little TT^TT. Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! Just to let you guys keep in mind, I'll tell you the reason why Zero had been in the red light district in later chapters if I can find a good reason why. Lol. I'm kidding, I already had that planned out. Well, I just hope you guys won't question me so much about it. I don't really know much about those parts of Japan. So... JUST ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Ichiru!" Zero came barging into the room where Ichiru was occupying, preparing himself for the worst only to be greeted by an Ichiru sitting up on his bed with a Yagari standing at the side of the hospital bed supporting his form up. Both silverettes were schocked, stunned, dumbfounded, and every other emotion no matter if it becomes redundant. Zero's eyes were wide, pupils shrunk to the smallest size, and he subconsciously held his breath.<p>

"Z-zero?" Ichiru finally spoke out. He was no longer attached with any of the wires connected to the room's monitors, and he wasn't wearing the mouth piece for air support. Seeing his brother frozen to the ground in surprise made the younger of the two immediately jump to his feet with the sudden energy outburst and ran to his brother wrapping his arms around Zero. "Zero!" Ichiru cried, letting his slightly sweat draped forehead to his brother's shoulder. Zero was still stunned however, feeling immobilized by realization. His brother is well... That much good news almost made the silverette's knees buckle and fall to the ground then and there. He was so relieved, so happy, that he hadn't realized he too had let his tears stray the corners of his eyes.

"Ichiru.." The said male felt arms wrap around him and he smiled. It had been so long since he felt this familiar warmth. Yep, and same goes for Zero. He had really missed his brother to the extent that he had even once intended to bring himself into a comatose too so that they may have the possibility of being in each other's presence in dreams. But, of course he overlooked that idea and kept clinging to that small spider thread of hope that was only a few centimeters above his desperate sorrows.

"Oi. Are the both of you really making me see this crappy drama of yours?" The to Kiryu's turned their heads to Yagari-sensei. Zero was shooting a glare at him for disturbing the moment while Ichiru was just laughing lightly and apologizing for letting the doctor see such an embarrassing display. "Jeez.."

"Yagari-sensei, how insensitive can you be?" Zero complained after the doctor said that. "If you were the one in my shoes, I bet you would do the sa-"

"Shut up kid. You're fifteen years too young to be lecturing me." Yagari-sensei shut Zero up by cutting him off like how he usually does when he gets annoyed with the older silverette. The ravenette walked toward the room's window and opened it before getting his box of cigarettes out to take a smoke.

"I'm surprised that someone who prioritizes a person's health doesn't care about his own." Zero did not falter from that silencer. He always competed since he always has the guts to do so, not that it was always a good thing. Yagari took a drag at his cigarette before throwing it outside the window, facing the two silverettes who were still in an embrace with a serious face.

"None of your business."

Guessing that you already know why, yes, Zero acts differently towards family members. Note that Yagari is considered one of them despite not really being blood related. Towards people he trusts like family, he is open. But, towards strangers like co-workers, he shuts himself inside, from the world he if afraid to go into. Now, then, shall we continue?

After a few minutes of silence, the two silverettes pulled away from each other and stood, Zero circling a hand around Ichiru's waist to balance himself on his feet which haven't been used in a long time. Well, how Ichiru suddenly ran to Zero without tripping was mysterious but oh well... that wasn't really an important issue to discuss. Once settled back onto his bed, Ichiru let Zero sit beside him, not really putting his feet up on the bed but, just so they both sat in each other's sides.

"Now.. about what I called you for.." Yagari said, walking over to the twins with a clipboard in hand. Zero diverted his attention from ruffling his younger brother's hair to staring at the eye-patched doctor confusingly.

"Your call was to get me here. I know that Ichiru's fine now so I don't think you need to talk about that anymore." Zero said, pulling Ichiru's head to his chest.

"Ahem." The doctor coughed. "Would I sound so worried like I did on the phone if I knew Ichiru was okay?"

"I never knew that you could actually sound worried, Yagari-sensei. In fact, during the phone call, you sounded so calm that I even thought that it was an emotionless robot talking to me." Zero retorted, even more annoyed.

_Oh boy... I never thought that I'd be witnessing one of their brawls just when I woke up from a coma..._ Ichiru sighed inwardly but maintained the small smile plastered on his face.

"Now see here, kid. I have something very important to say, and it would be best of you would just here it all out for the time being."

"Nu-nu-nu-no, Yagari-sensei. _You _see here. I get the package already. There's nothing wrong with my brother here."

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG."

... There was silence ...

"W-what?" Ichiru finally intervened, shocked at the news that he might have something up that could endanger himself. Was it a disease? or perhaps something contagious?

"What are you saying?!" Zero almost shouted. He was afraid. Yes, Zero was afraid. He was afraid of hearing what Yagari-sensei had to say, afraid of hearing something very negative about his younger brother's welfare. What was he feeling other than that? Well, sadness being one, anxiety being two, probably almost everything pessimistic.

"Ichiru was admitted here because of a head injury a few months ago due to a motorcycle incident right?" Yagari asked, and Zero nodded. "Well, the hemorrhaging was dealt with a few months prior to now and as you can see, he is up and about well." Another nod came from Zero. "However, I conducted a few tests, even scans, to check for any other injuries your brother had. Aside from the small bruises and scratches on him, everything was normal in the results."

"But?" Zero was cutting to the chase. What Yagari-sensei had said wasn't so bad of news as he thought, but the next thing the doctor might say had Zero fill a small shiver of worry trail down his spine. He had to raise that question to let the doctor continue in what he was saying.

"I saw something different than what I had seen the last time I gave Ichiru a check up which was... a year ago I think? Anyways, I couldn't believe that it just popped out of nowhere with no obvious symptoms."

"What the hell are you talking about." Zero hissed.

"Ichiru has a Pituitary tumor."

"WHAT?!" Both silverette's exclaimed, frightened, before Yagari-sensei began explaining.

* * *

><p>Kaname was alone in Studio 1, thinking over the information Kenji had spilled to them about his male interest, Zero. A few hours had already passed by during his lonely stay. Spacing out must have been one of the things that can kill time considering the fact that people think a lot when they are in that trance.<p>

"Haa..." Kaname sighed. His body felt heavy and he feels a head ache coming. His right hand came up to his forehead, rubbing it, trying to prevent the head ache from coming. "Today's at its end.. I should go home." Standing up, Kaname grabbed his small bag that he usually brings for work and exited his dressing room. Just as he was about to reach the exit to Studio 1, Kaname's phone rang.

"_You have a calling from the president_

_of the United States of A-_" Beep. Kaname pressed the answer button, chuckling inwardly at his ringtone.

"Hello?" Kaname inquired who it was calling him, leaning on the doorway leading to the outside of Studio 1.

"Hello? Kaname dear?" A female voice rang into his ears. He smiled at the warm sound of his mother's gentle vocal.

"Mother, why are you calling?" He also put up a gentle tone towards her. After all, Juri Kuran, the famous actress of over how many media series and movies, is the loving mother that took care of him all her life despite being busy.

"Now, now, come Kaname. I'm pretty sure you're finished with work today right? I'll go there and pick you up so that we can go home."

"There's no need for that, mother. I'm already on my way home."

"Oh don't be modest dear. How can you be on your way when you're still inside your Studio 1?" To this, Kaname's eyes widened a fraction.

"How are you so sure that I'm still in Studio 1?" Kaname smiled, finally exiting and being greeted by a female wearing sunglasses in a simple dress, leaning on the door of her white Lamborghini. "Haa. I see what you did there." Kaname gave a small smirk, pressing the end call button and lowering his phone to his side. Juri did the same and she smiled at her son, running up to him and hugging him. "You're getting better at hiding your presence mother." Kaname smiled, wrapping his arms around her in return.

"Of course. That's one of the elements needed for surprising you and Haruka." She said, laughing a little.

"I'm stunned. However, there couldn't be any possibility that you sensed where I was and hid your presence at the same time. I mean, pure bloods such as ourselves can sense vampires within a mile of radius at max. There was no way you could have found where I was." Kaname pointed out before he was dragged to the passenger's side of the car and pushed into it with Juri closing the door and heading the the driver's seat. Once she was inside, she switched the gear shift lever from 'park' to 'drive' before answering Kaname's question-statement.

"Oh, I have my ways dear." Juri smiled at Kaname before both of them driving off home.

What Kaname didn't know was that in every nook and cranny of Studio 1, almost microscopic hidden cameras were installed for Juri's reassurance that her baby boy wasn't getting into trouble in the Studio.

Wow, talk about an over-protective mom.

* * *

><p>"Ichijo-saaaaaaan~!" Kenji said, his face to the table and his arm up with a glass of brandy in his hand. He was dead drunk.<p>

Takuma sweat-dropped at the sight of his co-manager's state. He guessed that it was a bad idea for them to go out drinking after a day of good work. Well, the blond couldn't help it. He knew that he would be alone tonight because Kaname would probably be thinking about changing his approach on Zero while the silverette probably is worrying about his brother whom was hospitalized. He couldn't call his other friends to come and have drink with him because they were all too busy with work so... basically speaking, Kenji-san was the only close friend he had left.

"Haha. I'm sorry for getting you drunk like this Kenji-san." Takuma apologized softly, taking the megane's glass of brandy away and paying for the bill. They were there at the bar for a few hours and he felt that it was time to go home. Carrying the drunk Kenji on his back, Takuma headed out and inhaled the fresh night breeze. "Now... lucky we have the day off tomorrow so Kenji-san won't have to work himself even harder due to a hangover." Takuma said aloud, walking down the side walk. "However..." He halted in his movements. "...I guess I should just let Kenji-san sleep over at my place." Takuma chuckled lightly. "I don't even know where he lives despite being my new friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... that little Takuma and Kenji moment was cute. :3 Hey guys, did you enjoy the chapter? O_O I was shocked myself that Ichiru had a tumor, but _ that's where the story heats up. Oh Juri, such an over-protective mother. Haha. Please REVIEW to get the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here is the fifth chapter for this story of mine. I bet all of you are wondering what would become of Ichiru who has a Pituitary Tumor. I'll be getting to that along the way. In the previous chap, I said that I was shocked that Ichiru had such. In truth, I was. I only let my hands do the typing okay? But, who'd believe in that anyway? Just... enjoy this chapter! It mainly revolves around our dear brother Kiryu's.**

* * *

><p>Zero was sitting on the hospital bed with his arms draped around Ichiru. His brother had fallen asleep in his arms just after he cried his eyes out a few minutes ago. Zero sighed. <em>What am I going to do?<em> Zero asked himself. A few hours ago, Yagari-sensei had told them about Ichiru having a pituitary tumor before leaving them to give some privacy. _Ichiru..._ Zero looked sadly at his brother's sleeping form, clearly seeing the small trail of dried tears down his younger brother's cheek. Zero then started to recall what had happened earlier.

_"A pituitary tumor is a tumor in the pituitary gland which is connected to the Optic nerves and chiasm. Basically saying, it is a tumor that can affect a person's vision." Yagari explained as he flipped through the clipboard he was holding. The silverettes just listened to the doctor, trying to register every word that Yagari-sensei had said. They didn't know much about optical whatsoever's but they're ears were piqued when they heard that this tumor affects a person's vision._

_"So, you're saying that Ichiru's vision will start to be affected by this tumor?" Zero asked, looking worried. He had his left arm draped across his brother's back and his hand was rubbing his brother's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him during this... crucial moment. Yagari-sensei shook his head at Zero's question/statement._

_"It has already affected Ichiru's sight. When I checked the MRI scan and CT scan, there I saw the tumor. Here." Yagari handed two MRI pictures to the older Kiryu. "Tell me the difference between the two." Yagari said as he turned his back to Zero before he went to his desk and get out some more papers._

_Zero took a look at the two given pictures. The difference was too noticeable so he pointed it out. "The second one has like a.. huge swelling in the middle area of the picture." He said, trying to take a better look at both for anything he might have missed. While he did that, Ichiru was just looking down at his hands. They were fidgeting, and his expression was hidden beneath his silver locks._

_"Right." Yagari agreed, walking back to them with a pile of papers in his hands. "That's the tumor Ichiru has." Zero tensed. He grew even more worried as he took into mind the size of the said tumor. He could have sworn that it might even explode in Ichiru's head, hopefully not and luckily not. "By what I have observed, the tumor hid itself from being detected since the symptoms weren't there the last time I checked Ichiru, and by what I see now... I think it's been 4 months."_

_"4 months? What does that mean?" Zero asked, unintentionally clutching the MRI pictures tightly making it deformed. But, Yagari didn't care about the pictures anymore since he was getting everything out now._

_"Ichiru." Yagari called and he earned a small jolt from the latter. The younger silverette looked up at him with slightly wide eyes, not showing the sadness that was in them. "I called your brother here today just after I gave you some eye check-ups right?" Ichiru nodded. "Only now was I able to confirm my suspicions that Ichiru has this tumor." Yagari said, averting his gaze to Zero and staring hardly into his eyes to show how serious this was. "I conducted two most needed tests. I checked his eye movement first and gave him an eye exam. I found that his optic nerve was pale and that was one element of the proof that I needed. Then, I checked his field of vision since these were the basics that were needed to be checked." Yagari then turned back to Ichiru. "Zero, lean forward a little." He instructed, and Zero did as told. "Now, Ichiru, look at me." Yagari said as he neared the patient a little to have him focus more on his figure._

_"Why do I have to lean forward, Yagari-sensei?" Zero sighed. He couldn't understand what this doctor was doing._

_"Shush and just watch." Yagari shut Zero up. "Usually, a person's eye view can see from the center of his eyes, to any direction until it reaches the corner of the eye without turning the head." He explained further, looking directly into Ichiru's lavender orbs. "Ichiru, can you see Zero from the corner of your eye?"_

Of course he can see me at the corner of his eye. I'm almost in front of him._ Zero thought, thinking that Yagari was just spouting nonsense and believing that his brother was fine. However, the answer he had expected from his brother wasn't the answer he thought._

_"No.." Ichiru said, his voice breaking a little. He could feel moisture well up in his eyes and he knew that if he can't control his sadness that was overwhelming him, he'd cry in front of his brother. He didn't want Zero to see him like that right now._

_"What?" Zero's eyes widened. He looked at Yagari with a look that said 'give-me-some-answers'._

_"A pituitary tumor affects a person's field of vision. I conducted another test for even more proof." Yagari explained, handing Zero a small strip of paper that had the number 13 on it._

_"What's this?" The silverette asked, confused._

_"I had Ichiru take an automated test next. It's a test that proves the patient does have his peripheral vision affected. The mechanics were just to press the button on the machine whenever he sees a flash of light." Yagari said._

_Ichiru had his head tilted back down. _So that was the purpose for those tests I had earlier_. He thought, sucking in some air to help him 'not' break down right then and there. It was silent for a moment and the silverette flinched when he suddenly heard his brother speak again._

_"So, what does this number 13 have to do with the test?" Zero asked, holding up the strip that contained the said number._

_"That's the number of lights that Ichiru saw." The doctor said, bringing over a chair and sitting down on it. He was getting tired of standing._

_"13 huh? That's not a bad number isn't it? He saw 13 flashes of light. That's a lot already." Zero explained, his grip on Ichiru's shoulder tightened a little. He was gritting his teeth, wanting to hear at least a little bit of good news from the one-eyed doctor._

_"It's true that it's a lot." Yagari frankly told and Zero sighed. But, his relief didn't last for long. "But, in total there were 30 flashes of light and most of them were flashed at the sides of his eye vision. He didn't press the button because he didn't see them. In other cases also, this tumor can cause visual loss temporarily." Ichiru's attention was caught by that. He remembered something._

_"Is this thing serious?" After that question from Zero, Yagari's face turned even more stoic. It even seemed like the room darkened a bit._

_"I have a hypothesis." Everyone went silent. "Zero, when did Ichiru get into the accident?" Yagari knew that it was a rather sensitive topic to the silverette since he knew how Zero was left scarred for life at seeing his brother in a near-death state but if the his theory is right, Zero might not have to see Ichiru like that again. Getting to the point here!_

_"A few months ago..." Zero muttered._

_"A few, meaning?" Yagari needs Zero to be specific right now. The doctor was starting to lose his cool._

_"3 months ago..." The silverette finally answered. _

_"3 months huh...? The tumor had been developing during a month span before that. I don't know what triggered it to do that since Ichiru was perfectly healthy the last time I checked him. So, what I'm saying-"_

_"Ichiru got into an accident because of this tumor...?" Zero whispered, his eyes shrunk, his mouth went a little dry, and his hands were quivering. Ichiru raised one of his hands up and placed it on top of Zero's shaking one. "Ichiru..." Zero bit his lip, almost making it bleed. This tumor was the one that got his brother in a coma for almost 3 months! If he had known that Ichiru had this tumor and got it treated, his brother wouldn't have suffered from a head injury and got in a comatose!_

_"Ichiru," Yagari called, catching the younger silverette's attention. "do you have any recollection about anything while you rode you motorcycle?" Ichiru just nodded._

_Ichiru remembered a few occurrences about his eyes. One was that his field of vision was cut. Two was that he sometimes suddenly goes blind on one eye and sometimes both. Then, his thoughts went back to when he rode his motorcycle. He remembered that he got on his bike and rode home, but along the way, he lost his vision and the last thing he remembered was losing his balance and crashing into something._

_"Can this tumor be treated?" Ichiru suddenly asked, his tone was full of worry. His eyes were important to him. That's because he can see his brother with them._

_"Yes, it can be treated. But, it is beyond the treatment using medication. He needs surgery. If you keep Ichiru like this over 2 months, I'm afraid that his chances for being able to see again will thin." Yagari said the last sentence facing Zero. Ichiru tensed at this. Not being able to bear with it, his tears rolled down and he broke into a fit of sobs. Zero hugged his brother when he heard him start to cry._

_"When can I have him get surgery?" Zero asked. He could feel his own tears welling up at the corners of his eyes as he held the sobbing Ichiru._

_"As soon as you want, but the price might be a problem." Yagari rubbed his neck in frustration._

_"How much is it?" It couldn't be too high right? Zero was sure he had enough money to pay for the surgery. He was a Studio 5 model after all. He guessed he has about $20, 000 in the bank at the moment. Surely the surgery will only take about half of that._

_"Judging from the size of the tumor.. I'm guessing that it's... $18,000." Yagari said._

_"What?! That much?!" $20,000 wasn't easy to get. If he lets Ichiru get surgery tomorrow, he'll be left with $2,000. That won't be enough to pay living expenses during Ichiru's extended stay at the hospital, and being a model, pay day is very far still! But, his brother's very important to him._

_"Zero..." The younger silverette whispered his name and the latter almost didn't hear it. Zero turned his head to look at Ichiru, only to see him smiling sadly at him. "You don't have to get me surgery..." Ichiru felt another tear roll down his cheek as he continued to force a smile to show at his brother. "...I'll gladly go blind to not burden you anymore."_

That last thought that Zero had made him cry again. Ichiru is a warm-hearted person who cares for others. Even if it hurt him, he'd always care for those who didn't even like him. Ichiru wasn't a burden at all. Most importantly, Ichiru was Zero's other half. He couldn't stand to let him lack something. Zero of course, made the decision to let his brother take surgery.

"Ichiru..." He whispered, not really needing his brother to hear his words. "...I'm going to work hard. Just count on your big brother. I promise that I'll help you see again..." He gave Ichiru's forehead a peck before he placed him down on the bed and left the hospital room with just a small note in Ichiru's hands saying: 'I love you Ichiru. I'll definitely make you see clearly again.'

* * *

><p><strong>T^T sad... so sad... no? Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay for y'all. PLEASE REVIEW TO READ WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**6th chapter of "A Space in Your Heart for Me" is now commencing... please wait a few moments... loading... story now loaded... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and Ichiru wondered why his brother hadn't shown up to visit him. Well, he could guess that his brother was out there doing his best in the business world, trying to get more money. He also got that clue from that small note that he had found in his hand when he woke up the day after he was informed about his tumor. It had touched him that his brother will go so far just to make him see again, and it saddened him as well that he just happened to burden his older brother more. <em>Zero...<em> Ichiru thought of his older brother, having a few flash backs a bit and shedding a few tears. The hell, it was painful. It felt like he was pushing to Zero almost all of his problems, giving his older brother each and every responsibility. _Forgive me... Zero..._ He wept on his hospital bed.

"Sadness will keep driving you into the corner Ichiru." The silverette turned to where he heard the deep voice, seeing Yagari-sensei leaning on the door frame of the hospital room's door. The doctor had a cigarette in his mouth and a clipboard in his hand. "What would Zero do if you died of depression instead?" He asked himself, making his point about a person dying of depression. It was true after all.

"Are you saying that I can also die from this tumor?!" Ichiru jolted up. The word 'instead' from Yagari's question getting him to react a lot and get ever more worried. The silverette had his eyes widened, the words 'give-me-answers' showing in them. However, that was until he felt a small bop to the head. 'Ow.' Ichiru rubbed the part of his head where Yagari's clipboard had hit before staring back at the doctor.

"Idiot. Don't get all pessimistic about it. You'll end up being like your brother if you continue being that way." Yagari sighed. Hitting the silverette wasn't really the right approach for the doctor but it was the only way that he could get the younger male a taste of reality. "You can't die from that tumor. Jeez, if you'd die anyway, I would have already put ya to sleep." He walked to his desk and settled down on his chair, taking a drag of his cigarette after opening a window.

"I think that dying would have been a better option than trying to live again..." Ichiru mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"What did you say?" Yagari looked up from the files he just started reading. He didn't hear much of what the young Kiryu had said and he thought that it was directed to him. The silverette just shook his head and gave him a small smile before laying down on the bed he was occupying, turning at his side and hiding most of his face in his pillow.

* * *

><p>"Have you noticed something Kenji-san?" Takuma whispered into his co-manager's ear. If anyone was wondering what happened between these two during that night out drunk at Takuma's, our megane just threw up on Takuma's suit and fell asleep on the blonde's couch. Since that day, Kenji had been apologizing for that as they work, noticing a sudden change in one of their close associates, Zero, during the process.<p>

"If it's about Zero-san suddenly being extra serious at work, going out almost immediately after it's done, and rejecting our invites to have some friend time, then yes, I have noticed." The megane pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He noticed this happened just a day after his model had gone out in a rush to go to the hospital his twin was in.

"Do you suppose something had happened without him telling us about it?" Kenji looked at Takuma with a worried look, then the blonde knew that something personal really was up for the silverette.

"GOOD JOB! YOU GUYS DID AMAZINGLY WELL TODAY SO I'M LETTING YOU OFF EARLY!" The photographer said, clearly happy that his photo session went well as usual but was far more productive. You could guess that it was because of the silverette's sudden seriousness and radiance which mesmerized him to no end.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK!" Everyone replied in unison before tidying up the stage and putting the props away.

Meanwhile with Kaname, he was surprised to see that during their posing, Zero hadn't been in his competitive side. Well, he was just as mesmerizing during the previous photo shoots but the only difference was that his waves of pheromones that usually were aimed to compete with brunette's were not there. No, Zero wasn't using his pheromones today and the previous days recently. It was like he was just using his raw talent, making sure that no one would fawn over him but the same time still have everyone's eyes on him.

"Hey Kuran, what time is it?" The silverette asked as he started to unbutton the dress shirt he was wearing, not noticing the small tint of pink creep up the pure blood's face at the sight of his skin slowly being revealed.

"It's around 4:00 pm." Kaname replied, staring at his wrist watch instead of staring at the silverette's exposed chest.

"Really?" Did Kaname just see somewhat of a frantic kind of look on the other male's face? Before the pure blood could even ask as to why, the silverette had already rushed off to get his things and made his exit from Studio 1.

"Did you see that, Ichijo-san?!" Kenji stared at the door where Zero had exited. "He went already!"

"Oh dear, I'm getting a bit worried here." Takuma said, feeling a little restless.

"Hey, where is Zero going, Kenji-san?" The two managers hadn't noticed Kaname approach behind them so they were slightly startled. When they had a glimpse of the expression on the brunette's face, it was one that said 'I need answers because I'm becoming a worrisome person here'. Well, they weren't really sure that the silverette was involved in anything inappropriate or dangerous but of course they had to make sure. Well, that little frantic look the pure blood had seen on Zero's face earlier said otherwise.

"I don't know.. should we tail him?" That small suggestion almost made the room go silent between the three. It was actually a good option but they also had their doubts, duh.

"Tail him? I don't think that Zero-kun will like that Kenji-san." Takuma smiled sadly even though he really did want to and get to the bottom of why his bishounen has changed recently.

"Even if he doesn't like it, what if he got himself into something dangerous?" That statement piqued the two manager's ears. Why were these 'what if' innuendos existing?! It only makes people worry all the more when it's not about positive things!

"Please just wait a moment, I need to make a phone call." Kenji walked off to a more secluded area before pulling out his phone from his breast pocket and dialed the number of one of his close acquaintances whom Zero also trusted.

* * *

><p><em>Tch... I wonder if Zero's finally doing the task at hand.<em> Yagari-sensei was sitting at his desk as he opened a window and pulled out his last cigarette. He leaned on the window sill and lit it up before taking a long drag on it. He was stressed at the moment since he had a few files to look over and at the same time watch the sleeping Ichiru. Oh if anyone was wondering why Yagari-sensei had a patient in his office, it's because he let's 'family' members stay there if ever they get admitted. If it seems selfish of him, it's not. Just in the middle of his thoughts, he heard his cellphone's ring tone.

"_Kieru koto no nai MESSE-JI eien ni tsuzuku_

_Itsu made mo mune no naka de_

_Ikitsudzukeru deshou_

_Chikai atta kizuna wa-_" Beep.

"Yagari speaking-"

"Yagari-sensei! This is Kenji! Did something happen to Zero-san?!" The sudden outburst made the doctor keep his phone at a distance from his ear. He was afraid he might go deaf because of the sudden shouting.

"Eh? Nozuka-san?" The doctor inquired, slowly placing the phone back on his ear at the familiar voice.

"Just answer the question!"

"Eh? What kind of a greeting is that?" The one-eyed man grunted. "Anyways, what do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about. Zero's fine." In truth, the doctor doesn't get as to why his close acquaintance suddenly called him and asked if Zero was alright. Kenji knows about the twins' situations and yet, ugh the doctor was just so freaking confused at the moment.

"Wait, wait. Let me ask this instead. Did something happen to Ichiru?" Now this was the question that happened to make sense to the doctor. "I know that you called him a few days ago. He became all frantic and all that and rushed out. We were in the middle of having lunch then when you called. He went on and said lines like 'What?! Is he alright?! Okay I'll be there in a few minutes! Please just take care of him until then!'. Wow, he was so worried back then."

"Oh so you eavesdropped in our conversation, Nozuka-san?" Kenji could guess that the doctor was furrowing his eye brows and frowning at what he said.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just so happened to hear, and you know how Zero-san is, he only gets in that kind of mode when it comes to his dear brother Ichiru."

"You have a point there." After having said that, he took another drag of his cigarette before throwing the cigarette butt on the ashtray and closing the window he had opened a little earlier. "So, yeah. Something did happen to Ichiru-" He was cut off yet again.

"What?! Don't tell me he died!" The megane shouted, covering his mouth quickly as to not gain attention in the other parts of the rooms and get walked in by.

"What are you? Are you a moron?" Yagari used an annoyed tone on the manager. How could he be so stupid.

"Oh wait. If Ichiru died, Zero wouldn't have gone to work. He might have already quit and continue his life grieving his brother's death." Ping. Pong. Finally the logic comes into his head.

"Jeez. At least you know now that Ichiru isn't dead." A sigh came on the other end of the line, or that's what Kenji heard.

"Come on, come on. We're about to tail Zero-san. I need to know what he's up to and why he's up to that kinda thing. I don't want him wandering off into the red light district again." That kind of slipped through the manager's mouth since he pursed his lips into a straight line after saying that. He doesn't know whether Yagari-sensei knew about this or not so he hoped that he trailed off and didn't let him hear.

"Which reminds me, he _is_ going to the red light district to a shop called 'atelier de carrosserie'-" Getting cut off again was making the doctor pissed off.

"What?! 'Atelier de carrosserie'?! The french body shop?!"

"Yeah, so?" The doctor was slightly surprised that the manager knew about the place. "Zero's going there to-"

"Okay okay! Bye Yagari-sensei!" The megane hung up before the one-eyed man could continue his sentence again. This action made a vein pop inside the doctor's head.

"Haa..." He sighed, pressing the 'end call' button on his phone. _ I was going to say that Zero went there because I sent him there to get me another pack of my favorite smokes._ Another sigh came as he stared at his empty pack of cigarettes. Yagari wasn't fond of going out while on duty so he took the opportunity to give the silverette the task. Oh, when Yagari does go to the red light district, he goes to 'atelier de carrosserie' just for that sole reason of getting his smokes, nothing else.

"Jeez. I think something really weird is going to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaha! Kenji-san! Why do you keep cutting Yagari-sensei off?! Why didn't you let him finish his last line?! Ooohh you're going to get yourself into a heap of trouble. Please REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER! What'll happen?! Let's take our minds off the sadness and have some funny scenes too okay? :3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I bet that you guys are wondering what'll happen when Zero catches who's tailing him right? Well... we're in for some humor maybe. So, here's the update!**

* * *

><p>It was half past 4 pm already and Zero was still half way to the place Yagari-sensei always gets his smokes. His sensei had gotten busier and busier lately so he does this simple task for him. But, the silverette was in a rush since he still had another job to catch which starts at 5:30. <em>Tch. I need to pace quickly.<em> He thought as he looked at his watch, starting to walk even more briskly, not even noticing the slight rustle of the sidewalk bushes beside him.

"Target locked. He's increasing speed. Over." The sound of static could be heard in the bushes. Peeping out, a disguised Takuma and Kenji checked their surroundings as they lowered their sunglasses. "Coast is clear. Moving onward. Over." The blonde manager said, hurriedly following their silver-haired target with Kenji trailing just behind him.

"Ichijo-san, is it really necessary to carry these walkie-talkie's around when we're right next to each other?" Kenji sweat dropped, trying to keep up with the rather speedy pace Takuma used. In fact, they've been tailing their silverette ever since Kenji got back from the call he made when they were still in Studio 1.

_"What?! Zero's going to the red light district?!" Takuma and Kaname felt their mouths hang for a few moments before pushing them back up so they could speak._

_"I'm afraid so. I contacted the doctor in charge of Ichiru and he had said that something had happened to him but I didn't get to hear him out so much. I have a feeling it's a medical and financial problem. But, right now, I'm just afraid that Zero will go back there to that dangerous place in search for a high paying job that pays the instant the shift's done, since pay day as a model is still quite far away, well... I'm so worried. He might run into some yakuza, or... or maybe he might take the job of a host this time! I mean.. he's going to a French body shop for crying out loud! No one can assure me that there won't be anything else that might happen while he's there! What else is there to worry about other than that?!" Kenji was at the brink of tearing the hair out of his head. He kept on babbling and after that he had to breath deeply since he said all that in one go._

_"Kenji-san, calm down." Kaname prompted the megane since he was the one who kept his sanity from dissipating the best. Once the said megane had took several deep breaths and finally was able to calm down, Kaname asked. "Hey, what hospital did you say Ichiru was staying at?"_

"Of course it's necessary, Kenji-san!" Takuma replied, pumping his fist up. "It would be less exciting if we just follow him willy-nilly." Before the megane was able to say something after that, Takuma spoke into his walkie-talkie and began to run. "Hurry! Target: Zulu- Echo- Romeo- Oscar, is barely in sight!" Kenji was slightly frozen in time when the blonde suddenly run in a speed he thought was inhuman. Only a few moments later did he realize that he had been left on the sidewalk with a few passerby's staring at him, giving him a few weird looks since he _was_ wearing a suspicious kind of outfit as a disguise.

"O-oi! Ichijo-san!" Kenji shouted into his own walkie-talkie as he ran in the direction where he though Takuma had gone to. He didn't know if the blonde even knew where he was supposed to go if ever he really did lose sight of Zero. Oh well, at least the megane knew his way, and if he ever did need to find a lost Takuma, he can always use the walkie-talkie for getting info on the blonde's whereabouts. _Jeez, this is going to be so troublesome. _Kenji sighed. _I wonder what Kuran-san is up to at the hospital.._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir, can I help you- wait.. you're the famous model Kaname Kuran!" The nurse staying at the receptionist's desk squealed as she recognized the model whom she was a very huge fan of. She did not expect to suddenly see him on one of her boring days of work. The pure blood walked up to her, catching a little of his breath since he actually just barged into the hospital in a speedy jog.<p>

"What's the room for the patient Ichiru Kiryu?" The brunette asked in a rather desperate voice, doing his best to just not go on and blaze into where he had sensed the human. Of course he didn't want to be known as a vampire. Duh.

"Let me see if the patient is already well to be accepting visitors." She said with a smile before taking the white telephone sitting atop the desk her arms were resting upon and dialing a number. "Hello, sensei?" The conversation on the phone went on for a few more moments before the nurse placed the phone down and smiled at the brunette man standing before her. "I'm sorry, Kaname-sama but Kiryu-san is still recovering from the surgery he had today."

_Surgery?_ To this, Kaname's attention was piqued. "Very well, can you please tell me who is the doctor in charge of Ichiru-san instead?" If he couldn't get the information as to where the twin silverette was, then he'll just have to use the other way around right?

"Oh he's- in fact, he's right there at the hospital's entrance right now." The nurse pointed and Kaname could see the back of a man in a lab coat with his arms crossed and from time to time looking at his watch. "Kaname-sama, before you go, can I ask if you could-" Before she could even finish what she was about to request, the brunette already had his back facing her as he walked to where the said doctor was.

...

"Tch." Yagari tsked, tapping his foot impatiently. Just a while ago did he receive a call from the receptionist inside and asked if Ichiru was already allowed to have visitors. He told her that the said silverette wasn't ready yet to see other people since his head was patched up in bandages from the day's surgery. Guess what? Yes, Zero did let Ichiru take the surgery today after their small discussion about the 'Pituitary Tumor' Ichiru had a few days ago despite meaning that the older silverette would be a little short on cash for a while.

Luckily, the couple of hours surgery was a success and that made Zero quite happy. Perhaps it took such a toll on him that he was determined to get by the next weeks by doing other part time jobs that pay after shift right after he does his modeling. Especially, Yagari was very lucky that the silverette was such in high spirits since if he weren't, he wouldn't have accepted the task to get the doctor some of his favorite cigarettes that were only located at the red light district. The one eyed doctor could remember it clearly, the moment the two silverette's had on the phone right before reeling Ichiru into the operating room.

_"Hello? Ichiru?" Zero's voice was heard at the other end of the line. Ichiru was sitting on the stretcher, wanting to at least talk to his brother once before going into the OP._

_"Zero.. I'm getting surgery today just like you wanted." Ichiru said, trying to act as calm as possible. He didn't want his brother to worry about him right now. He needed to be strong._

_"That's a relief.." Zero sighed. "Ichiru, don't be scared alright?" Ichiru could tell that his older brother was smiling when he said that. He knew that it wasn't a smile that mocked him but it was one that gave him the courage to even go through this terrifying first experience in an operating room having surgery._

_"W-what are you talking about.. I'm not scared-"_

_"Don't pretend to be strong, Ichiru. You can't do this on your own." He said, cutting his younger brother off. "Don't worry, Ichi. I'll always be here for you..." There was a moment of silence before Zero continued. "...even though I'm not by your side at the moment." He chuckled a bit, feeling rather guilty. He was a busy model for goodness' sake. He couldn't go to his brother in his time of need. What kind of a big brother was he?!_

_"Haha. Ze-ro-nii-san." Ichiru laughed a bit. He wasn't all that down in the dumps now because of his older brother's silliness. "I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself. You just worry about yourself for now. I can handle this." He reassured, pumping up a fist in the air even though he knew Zero couldn't see it._

_"Aww.. my little brother isn't little anymore." The older of the two cooed cutely at the younger._

_"Oi, oi. What does that mean?" They both shared another round of laughter before it died down. Ichiru had a frown on his face once more. "Hey, Zero?"_

_"Hmm?" Zero hummed in response._

_"If the surgery isn't successful-"_

_"Ichi." Zero interrupted again with a gentle tone. "Don't think about negative stuff, okay?" The other silverette said._

_"Okay. I get it. Negative thoughts are a no-no." Ichiru smiled. His brother could always see right through him during these kind of situations._

_"Kiryu-san. It's best if we start now." One of the nurses who were present had interrupted, getting Ichiru all nervous and whatnot again._

_"Sounds like it's time for you to go, Ichi." Zero gave a small smile even though his brother couldn't see it. His eye brows were knitted slightly in worry. He prayed that the operation will go well._

_"Yeah.. it seems like it." Ichiru's voice was a bit broken but he took a deep breath so as to let Zero hear that he was brave enough to do this. Yeah, Ichiru would do this for his older brother. No more fear. No more doubt._

_"I love you, Ichi.." That raised Ichiru's bar of confidence higher. It has been a while since he had heard those loving words from his brother. It had him sniffling and all that. You could say that he was full of happiness from just that. All that fear withered away and now he was going to go in that operating room, knowing that whatever will happen, he would still have his brother by his side._

_"I love you too, Zero."_

"Jeez. Since I was in the sidelines, suddenly remembering all that display of brotherly love gives me the jitters." Yagari sighed. He was getting all the more restless since he wasn't able to take a drag of his favorite cigarettes since the surgery Ichiru had which was about.. 8 or so hours ago. He was the doctor in charge of Ichiru, yes, and he was also the head surgeon in charge of the operation. He had to focus so much so as to not make even a single slip up because this was someone he freaking knew for a long time and someone he cared about for goodness' sake. Yagari-sensei was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a presence behind him.

"Mr. 'Doctor-who-is-in-charge-of-Ichiru-Kiryu'?" Yagari turned to the sound of a male voice behind him, and it was something that came from someone he had never expected it to be from.

"My, my. I never knew that Ichiru had a pure blood friend."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter! Oh yeah! The plot thickens! How does Yagari-sensei know that Kaname Kuran was a vampire? KANAME AND ICHIJO HADN'T TOLD ANYONE YET IN THIS STORY (except for his fellow vampires of course)! Takuma and Kenji's tailing results will have to wait until the next chapter so you guys will have to wait until then. :D<strong>

**Please review, fave, or follow to get the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyone up for the next chapter? Haha, I hope so. xD Everybody get ready!**

* * *

><p>"How do you know of my being a pure blood?" Kaname had his eyes narrowed accusingly. He was sure that he had hid his presence very well, and that humans couldn't even distinguish their differences but how was this doctor able to do so? Even though this was somewhat of a shocking revelation for the pure blood to have been figured out so easily, Kaname showed no sign of his surprise or shock.<p>

"It's not that hard to tell, Vampire-san." Yagari said nonchalantly. He even offered a small smile that was obviously laced with mockery behind it. The doctor expected to see the pure blood somewhat react to what he just said but he suddenly found it interesting when Kaname remained as if he was void of emotion. _Heh. _Yagari inwardly chuckled.

"I never knew that a doctor was a previous Vampire Hunter before." Kaname retorted, smirking when he earned a small unsettled grunt from the latter. His guess was right. Hunters weren't frequently encountered in the busy streets of this city but vampires are because it's the norm. In fact, Kaname had thought that this city he was working in was like a sanctuary to vampires who did not want to encounter hunters who slay them. But, the brunette had guessed that there were a few people that were different somehow, no?

"It's seems that you can distinguish a hunter from an ordinary human, Vampire-san." Yagari said, fully facing Kaname now.

"It's not that hard to tell, Hunter-san." Kaname smiled, saying this just like how Yagari had. The said doctor shot a glare at Kaname, silently telling him 'Touche' and sighing.

"What does a pure blood have to do with my patient though?" Yagari-sensei eyed the model suspiciously. Ichiru hadn't mentioned any pure blood friends. Heck, the male didn't even know that vampires even exist, neither does his older brother. So, how does this vampire know about his patient?

"I work with his older brother and I just got word from Kenji-san that Ichiru-san just woke up from a coma recently and had already gone through a surgery because something was wrong. If I may ask, is Zero having problems lately?" Kaname didn't want to beat around the bush so he just went directly to the point.

_Damn that Kenji._ Yagari thought, placing his palm of his face and sighing. He knew that Kenji was going to tell someone about the brothers' situation sooner or later but he swore that he wouldn't tell anyone because it was Zero who pleaded him to not tell anyone. But, why did Kenji tell this pure blood out of all the other people in the world? _Well, he didn't know that he was a pure blood so there was really no helping it at all._ Yagari thought.

_What is this doctor thinking about? He's ignoring my question._ Kaname huffed inwardly. He wanted to know personally from the doctor as to what was his silverette going through but the doctor was currently in his own world at the moment. _Wait.. my silverette?_ Kaname thought, his eyes widening slightly at the mere thought of claiming that Zero was his. As for Yagari-sensei, he was still inwardly talking to himself.

_This pure blood is different from the ones that I have previously encountered._ The doctor thought, scanning the said vampire from head to toe as if judging his appearance. _He looks too young to be one of the most powerful but yet again, I never did catch his name._ He thought again, placing his thumb and index finger on his chin, thinking and at the same time rubbing the stubble that was there. "What's your name, vampire?" He didn't care about respect for pure bloods. He was a hunter who isn't fond of vampires anyway.

"Kaname Kuran." The brunette answered proudly, not that it was really something to be so boastful about but he could never really get over the reality of him being respected by other vampires but not to a hunter. It really is rather disrespectful but then again, Kaname didn't care. His pride wouldn't be damaged by this mere hunter. It's not that he has anything against hunters anyway. He just doesn't like those who want to kill the said race for no explicit and valid reason.

"A Kuran huh? You're part of the most powerful lineage of pure bloods. However, even though you are co-workers with my patient's sibling, what brings you here exactly? Just because you caught word from my acquaintance that Zero might have been having problems with, oh I don't know, this and that, what is the sole reason you are here? It's not everyday that a pure blood asks something concerning a mere human." There was a small glint in Yagari's eyes. He had said a lot. Some of it probably didn't even make any sense but he knew that the pure blood knew what he was asking.

* * *

><p>Kenji had caught sight once again of the blonde manager still tailing his model. Finally being able to catch up to him, they were only across the street where that French body shop was. The silverette had already entered and slowly did the two managers creep nearer to the entrance, peaking inside through the glass windows.<p>

"Target has infiltrated 'Atelier de carrosserie'. Agent Kenji, do you copy? Over." Takuma said into his walkie talkie.

"Ichijo-san! I'm right behind you! There's no need for the walkie talkies anymore!" Kenji angrily whispered to the blonde but of course, being Takuma, he didn't catch the tone of anger in Kenji's voice when he said that and proceeded to do his detective act. Well, something like that.

"Target: Zulu- Echo- Romeo- Oscar is walking up the counter and talking to the registrar!" Takuma reported. He was being the overly childish him again.

Kenji started to get worried again. Why was his model doing this?! Why did it have to be somewhere in the red light district?! Why did it have to be in some French body shop?! But, just to be sure, he looked at where his co-manager was looking and had nearly fainted a the sight where the registrar had left the counter and went into the back door with the silverette. _Oh no! He's going to start shift!_ That's what Kenji had thought.

"Ichijo-san! We should really go in and stop Zero!" Kenji said in a worried tone. He was about to barge in when Takuma held him back with both his arms.

"Just a moment, Kenji-san!" Takuma had sensed that it wasn't really the thing that Kenji was thinking of. He knew Zero well enough that he wouldn't go to this kind of place without a reason. He narrowed down the choices but he still was just a wee bit confused as to why the sivlerette was here.

Meanwhile, inside, Zero had gone to the back with the person who was in-charge of the registrar.

"Yagari-san's the only one who frequently buys these kinds of cigarettes." The registrar person said, nearing a shelf and taking a box of what seemed like the smokes that Yagari-sensei often take a drag out of. "I never would have imagined someone as young as you smoking too."

"Oh, actually, I am getting these for him. He's my doctor and he's been really busy recently taking care of my brother so this is the least I could do to repay him." Zero rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He laughed a bit but pondered after that for having been thought of a smoker. He will never smoke. He can swear on that.

"Oh, you're such a nice boy." The somewhat late 20's-looking woman said, handing the box to the silver haired male.

"Haha, you think so?"

Once the Zero and the woman went back to the front looking totally normal, Takuma loosened his grip on the megane.

"Look, Kenji-san, it doesn't look like something had happened to Zero-kun." Takuma whispered into the megane's ear, eliciting a small jolt from the said male. It was an accident that the blonde had his breath touch Kenji's ear but then again, Kenji still had felt his cheeks slightly flurry in heat. That small action had sent shivers down his spine but he shrugged the feeling off and focused more at the task at hand.

"E-eh? You're right." Kenji coughed a bit, adjusting his glasses. "But, what did he buy though?" His eyes were settled on the box that Zero was holding before the said silverette handed it over the register person for purchase.

"Beats me. We'll find out soon enough. Let's go and hide!" Takuma said, quickly wrapping his arms around Kenji and throwing themselves into the nearby bushes. That was right on time for them because Zero had just gotten out of the body shop with a small plastic bag in his hands. Once the silverette had started to run again, Takuma and Kenji went back into tailing mode.

"Let's go and follow him. Over." Kenji said into his walkie talkie, earning a bright smile from the blonde Takuma.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm.." Kaname wasn't sure about his answer towards the hunter before him. Yagari was basically asking him an obvious 'who is Zero to you' question. "In all honesty, I'm captivated by him." Kaname admitted bluntly, as usual, earning a small widening of the eyes by Yagari.<p>

"A healthy pure blood male is interested in a human of the same sex." Yagari stated as if he were just saying it like a fact. Well, it was a fact after all. "I've never heard of such a thing." Yagari scoffed. Clearly they aren't getting along.

"Now, if you would just tell me if Zero's having problems right now, we wouldn't have to go so far as to try killing each other. Tell me what I want to know." Kaname almost likely demanded but of course he didn't raise his voice too much to get people start to crowd around him. Thankfully, they have changed their location to somewhere else, more secluded but there were still the constant passing of passerby's who don't really pay attention to where they were.

"You're being reasonable. That's good but you want me to tell you what you want to know, not _need_ to know?" Yagari probed a bit further to annoy or maybe even anger the pure blood more but what he had expected as the outcome of it all wasn't what he thought. The brunette remained calm and composed as ever.

"There's no need to annoy me further Hunter-san, or should I say, _Yagari-sensei_." Kaname had almost one of his veins pop out of his head. He was sure that he was going to have a head ache sooner or later if he didn't get the answers he needed right this instant.

"How do you know my name?" Yagari had his eyes narrowed again.

"You have your name tag on." The pure blood pointed out at the small pin which was on the lab coat's pocket. That small moment was supposed to be meant for laughs if this were to be a comedy show they were in but of course that it wasn't. They both had remained serious at all times and as each seconds passes by in the blink of one's eye, the atmosphere between the two seemingly grows thicker and thicker until its almost suffocating.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you since I have the feeling that things will finally turn for the better for the brothers." Yagari sighed in defeat. It was true that fighting was pointless but they actually had wasted precious time because of the said small argument about this and that. "Zero's kind of having a hard time with-" Their conversation was interrupted when Zero finally came back from his short errand.

"Yagari-sensei, I bought the- What are you doing here, Kaname?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! It's finally the end of this chapter! It's another cliff hanger haha. You guys have to stay tuned to see what else that happened. I love you guys and sorry for the slightly late update.<strong>

**Please review, fave, and follow, okay? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the 9th chapter for this story. :D It's still a long from being finished. That's what I think at least. Well, I still have like... 3 and 1/2 years left for making fan fics because I'll be busy after that with college and stuff. Anyways people, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting so, please enjoy this next chap. Please excuse this amateur writer for her mistakes okay? Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>He was here. Zero was here. Kaname had those words resonating in his head. It wasn't really a bad thing that the silverette was here already but what Kaname found slightly difficult to do was explaining why he was here talking to Zero's doctor. Well, the time hasn't come yet to explain so he still had most of his composure still intact. However, he'll still have to answer to Zero's question. There's no use beating around the bush he thought so... explain away?<p>

"Oi, Kaname." The said brunette was snapped out of his inner thoughts and was brought back to reality at the call of his name. Zero was looking at him with a slightly confused expression. He had such an expression on because of the brunette being here, or that's what makes sense at the moment.

"I was-"

"He's here because he was oh so worried about you having problems after paying for your brother's surgery." Yagari butted in with a smug look on his face. It felt good to see the pure blood suddenly lose his composure after bluntly saying the truth. 'The truth shall set you free' is what other people say after all. However, Yagari doesn't know if that will apply to the current situation.

"What the- How did you know about my brother's surgery?!" Zero turned his head to the pure blood, shocked of course since he remembered nothing about telling anyone else either than his manager- _Kenji.. _Zero's train of thought stopped as realization struck him hard right then and there. _Of course.. Kenji's gotta be the culprit._ Purple lines were atop the silverette's head, telling everybody else that it was a gloomy moment for him. "It was Kenji. It's gotta be-"

"Zero-kun!" A slightly higher pitched voice of a male made the three men look towards a blonde with a megane running just a few feet behind him. "What were you doing at-" Then, everybody paused. Everyone was gathered up at the front of the hospital and were all either a little or completely dumbstruck.

_Oh snap._ Kenji thought.

* * *

><p>"So let's get this straight." Zero was at the verge of losing it. Currently, all of them were sitting in a private room that Yagari managed over. Everyone was seated at their own seats as Zero had his legs and arms crossed, fingers tapping lightly against his arm. "Kenji." The said megane flinched at his name being called first. "Would you care to start explaining?"<p>

"W-well... heheh.." The megane started, rubbing at the back of his neck in nervousness and worry.

"How about I ask why you told Kuran and Ichijo-san about Ichiru and I?" Zero asked. He was clearly mad, mostly at his manager for being the source of his family matter having been spread out to other people who aren't really close to him - those people being Kaname and Takuma.

"I was worried okay? Not just that but I might have misunderstood something about you going to the red light district in search for a high paying job and what not." Kenji said, not wanting to lock gazes with the model. It was bad enough that he had told other people about the silverette's situation but then he also got caught tailing Zero in the end. Before the silverette could start on lecturing his manager, which was something he rarely does (and when he does it can get ugly), Yagari cut in first to cut the megane some slack.

"I _was_ supposed to tell you that Zero was just going to get me some of my favorite cigs but no, you kept cutting me off whenever I was about to say something important." The doctor said, rolling his eyes and ruffling his already disheveled looking hair in frustration. Serves the megane right for not letting him finish, but then again, Yagari sort of pitied the manager for almost letting his soul fly out of his body from Zero's hard and angry stare.

"I'm sorry..." Kenji's head hung low, clearly saying that he knew what he had did was reckless. Look where he is now. He deeply regretted not listening to the doctor's words. "It's just that.." He began, looking up a bit with a remorseful look. "..when it comes to Zero-san's welfare, of course I would be concerned. He's someone I need to worry about after all. No, he's someone I **want** to worry about." Kenji softly ended, receiving a small pat on the back by Takuma.

The pure blood and the blonde manager knew better than to say their part in the conversation so they will have to wait for their time. It was now time for the silverette's reply, and Takuma was slightly worried for the megane. After all, he cared about his co-manager.

"Kenji, I appreciate your concern for me." Zero sighed, standing up and walking over to where his manager was seated (which was across from the silverette). Placing a hand on the megane's left shoulder, Zero knelt down to look at Kenji seriously. "I am an adult now, and I can take care of myself. There is no longer any need for you to act like my guardian. Just do your job as my manager, and as my friend, okay?" The tone Zero was using on Kenji was nothing like the manager had expected. It wasn't angry, but it was gentle.

"I understand." Kenji replied, breathing a deep sigh before straightening up and smiling. "So, about me telling these two gentlemen here about you and Ichiru. I apologize." He gave a slight bow before he was sat back up by the blonde manager beside him.

"But still, Ichijo-san and you were playing the 'stalker' game weren't you? You guys were stalking me during my small errand." Zero had already went back to his seat and had his arms crossed again. He, for one, felt very uncomfortable when it comes to people following him around. At first, when he was new to Studio 5, he had a few stalkers once. Truthfully said, he was scarred for life due to some experiences.

"Well, we had to. We were worried that you were going to get a job there. You know how red light districts are right? Sure the jobs there are high price paying but then again the jobs are odd. We didn't want you getting involved in any of that." Takuma finally had a say in this matter. He had his hands clasped tightly together as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"As Yagari-sensei said earlier, I was buying him some cigarettes." Zero pointed out.

"But don't you remember once that you were almost scouted to become a host?" Kenji butted in, reminding Zero of the last time they went to the red light district.

"Well, if it hadn't been because of you going to a party with your friends with me dragged along, I wouldn't have had to carry you back to your apartment through the red light district. You were so heavy that's why I took the shortcut, which was through the district."

"Pfft. Zero has a point, Kenji." Yagari snickered, eyeing the manager with a stare that silently said that the doctor was laughing hard on the inside. "You liked to party and drink out before. Up to date, you still can't even handle your alcohol very well."

"Eh? So that's why when Kenji-san and I went drinking he was dead drunk after two shots." Takuma mumbled, earning a small nudge in the side by a clearly embarrassed megane.

There was a few moments of silence before Zero looked at the brunette that was sitting beside him. "Hey, Kuran."

"Hm?" The pure blood who had been spacing out for most of the conversation turned his head to the side to look at the silverette's lavender eyes.

"You shouldn't be worried about my financial problems. I paid for my brother's surgery and am short of money. So what? Anyways-" Zero was cut off when his phone went off. This time, it wasn't the same ringtone that Kaname had heard during their lunch together a week ago but it was less dark.

"_Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo_

_kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide-_" Beep.

"Ah, hello?" Zero spoke into his phone. "Yes, this is Zero Kiryu speaking." As Zero spoke to the person on the phone he just realized who it was. "Eh?! I'm very sorry for not- Yes! I'll be there right away!"

"Who was it, Zero?" Yagari-sensei asked as everyone stared at the silverette pocketing his phone and grabbing his bag in a rush.

"My boss for my part time job! I'm late! I need to go now or Hijikata-san will get mad!" With that, Zero bade a short farewell to everyone before leaving in a hurry to the job he was supposed to be at 37 minutes ago.

"Well, that was sudden." Takuma said awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Apparently, the conversation between him and Zero was interrupted so Kaname went on his way back to Studio 1. He resolved to stay there for a bit and fetch Zero from his work later this evening. Before the pure blood had went though, he asked Yagari if he knew where Zero's part time job was.<p>

_"It's at Kono Hon, the book store a flew blocks away from here.__"_

Now, the pure blood was in his dressing room and Studio 1, lounging on his crimson chair after changing into more comfortable clothes. He had a few hours to spare before he could drive to Kono Hon. Of course he didn't know when Zero's shift would end but he guessed that it wouldn't be that early. In the mean time, there was something on Kaname's mind, and that it: What can he do to kill some time?

_I can always just stay in the other lounge and watch some television._ Kaname thought and went with it. There wasn't a single soul in Studio 1 except for him after all since everyone cleared out hours ago. Arriving at the other lounge where the huge flat screen television was, Kaname sat himself on the sofa, getting comfy as he reached for the remote at his side and turned the appliance on.

He flipped through the channels before settling on a channel he did not know but was airing a commercial about Zero. It was surprising that the silverette modeled for commercials aside from magazines too. He was stunning on tv.

"_Cologne Mystique. After using, start seducing._" Zero on tv said with a very convincingly seductive look. It fit the package overall, and it had the pure blood fawning over it in his head. After the commercial though was a movie that was starting.

_If this can kill some time, might as well watch it._ Kaname thought, looking at his Rolex wrist watch at the time. It was around 6:30 pm so he thought that he'd go to Kono Hon at around 7:30 to 8:00. _Now, with the movie._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kono Hon... (23 minutes ago)<p>

"I'm very sorry for being late Hijikata-san!" Zero exclaimed, bowing in front of his boss during his part time.

"Kiryu-san, even though you are a rising star model in Studio 5, you should take note that I can not tolerate tardiness." The 30 year old, but still well endowed, owner of Kono Hon (and has dark violet hair and eyes), Saitou Hijikata said. His arms were crossed as he scolded the part timer.

"I truly am sorry! I just got caught up with family and work issues. I won't be tardy again!" Zero was desperate not to get fired at this job. This was the only job that he found as good paying and had also involved things that he took a liking to not too long ago. It wasn't a hard job so it was an advantage for him and besides, he couldn't think of any other job that would suit other than this one - an organizer/mover at the store room in Kono Hon. Zero didn't want to be seen in the front as a registrar or anything because he knew that it might cause an uproar that a model had a part time job as a bookkeeper or something. So, he was assigned to the store room, thankfully.

"Look, I won't fire you. You are a hard worker, however, must I remind you not to be late every single time you have your part time?"

"But this was the first time I was late-"

"Don't argue with your boss. Now, just start your shift."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! Finally I'm done with it! Haha. It took me a while. Anyways, thank you for reading this dear readers and I hope that you guys will stay in tune for more.<strong>

**Kaname and Zero's conversation has yet to continue. Please REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW to get the next chapter! XD I love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm sorry for updating very late nowadays. I've been through a lot but then again I'm back with another chapter for this story no? So here I go. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was around 7:45 pm in the evening and Zero's shift was almost at its end. He just had to move a few more boxes around the place then he could go to the hospital and spend the night with Ichiru.<p>

"Ah, Hijikata-san, I've finished up at the back." Zero reported, taking off his uniform to expose his small sleeveless white shirt. He looked around to see the last customer leave before the manager turned to shop's sign from 'open' to 'closed'. "It seems that today was a good one again, huh?" Zero absently commented with a smile, earning a small pat on the shoulder by the manager.

"Thanks for your hard work Kiryu-san." Hijikata smiled before handing the model a brown envelope.

"Huh? What's this? I thought that pay day's still 2 weeks from now?" Zero asked, dumbfounded and all. The envelope was shoved into his hand by the widely smiling violette. **(A/N: I'm going to make that a word like silverette)**

"Don't think of it much. I've never seen someone dedicated to their job like I saw you. Think of this as an out-of-work-place gift, alright?" The handsome violette said.

"But, you really don't have to. I can wait-"

"I insist, Kiryu-san." He smiled, ruffling the younger's silver locks before turning to the counter and packing up some stuff before getting both of their jackets. Hijikata gave Zero his before they both exited _Kono Hon_. As they locked up, Zero saw a figure rushing off towards them. He panicked a bit before the figure called out.

"Hey, Zero!" Kaname didn't really shout out wasn't running towards them. But, the pure blood was definitely getting to where Zero was. He knew that glimmer of silver in the moonlight anywhere. It might have been something else from a far off distance but then again his instincts were right all the time.

"Kuran? What the- What are you going here?" Zero asked as soon as he recognized the voice of his co-model. Hijikata just finished up locking the book store when he turned to look at the brunette now standing in front of the silverette.

"Ara? Kiryu-san, is this a friend of yours?" Hijikata smiled. Looking at the two in front of him made him a feel a little warm inside.

"I can't really say friend but-" Zero's mouth was shut when Kaname placed his scarf around his neck.

"You might catch a cold if you don't keep your neck warm." The brunette said before he turned to the shop manager and introduced himself. "Good evening, Hijikata-san was it? I'm Kaname Kuran." He bowed politely before silencing a Zero who was whining about giving his scarf back.

"Oh I see, Kiryu-san. He's your **lover** right?"

Silence...

"What?! What makes you say that, Hijikata-san?!" Zero was blushing from one ear to the other. The heat just rushed to his cheeks when he heard his boss come to that conclusion. Was it because of the 'scarf around your neck' display?

To this, even Kaname was **ever so slightly **red to the cheeks. However, the pure blood always had his emotions well hidden so no one actually knew what he was really feeling. Well, maybe only Zero can.

"Never mind, Kiryu-san." Hijikata smiled before he showed his full attention to the brunette. "I'm Saitou Hijikata, the manager and owner of Kono Hon." The both of them shook hands. "I was supposed to escort Kiryu-san home but it seems that I don't have to worry anymore." This somewhat piqued Kaname's ears. "You two lovebirds have a good night alright?" Then Saitou left.

"Again! We aren't!" Zero shouted to the disappearing form. It was an uncomfortable feeling to have someone think that you're lovers with someone who you aren't with -and a man at that.

There was a silent wind that swept its way onto the two models. The moon shone dimly as clouds kept passing by it. It was a calm night as it should be. However, there was one question that had itself stuck into the back of the silverette's mind.

"What are you doing here, Kuran?" He stared at the brunette with what was considered an 'almost glare'. It was unexpected for the other model to come and how did he even know that Zero was at this location? "Never mind that, how did you find this place?"

"I asked Yagari-sensei where you had your part time and I'm here to fetch you."

"Fetch me? I didn't ask you to do that." Zero looked at him indifferently.

"I don't need you to ask me on something I do completely of my own will." The pure blood tugged at the sleeve of the silverette's jacket, dragging him around a corner before seeing a black porsche parked near a curb.

"What the-" Zero's pupils shrunk at the sight. "Don't tell me- Is that your car?!"

"If I say yes, what would you do?" Kaname reached into his coat pockets to get his car keys. Pointing at the vehicle, the front lights flashed as the brunette pressed the 'unlock' button. Kaname went around to the passenger's side and held the door for a wide eyed silverette. "Well? Hop in."

"Wait what?" Something wasn't sinking into Zero's head very well. Kaname was offering him a ride. Was that right? Is what's going on really happening?

"Get in, Zero." Kaname ushered the silverette into the car before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat.

Lights flashed by as they drove down the city in a haze. Zero was occupied with staring out the window. He looked like he was having the time of his life looking at the beautiful scenery. But, he regained his focus when questions started popping into his head again.

"Kuran, why did you fetch me?" Zero asked, getting comfy in his seat as he intertwined both of his hands with each other.

"It's dangerous to walk alone at night," came the small reply from the brunette, still keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Kaname said again, carefully pressing on the brakes when he came to an intersection.

"You know what, I'm not going to ask anymore. I don't want to know. Could you drop me off at the hospital?" Zero huffed, resting his head on the head rest. This situation was never called for, awkward, and a hell lot embarrassing in a lot of ways. He just doesn't know in what ways they were.

"Gotcha." Kaname replied.

Silence...

* * *

><p>"I still don't know why you fetched me from my part time." Zero stated as they parked at the hospital's parking lot.<p>

"Can't I see what part time my co-model is doing? Besides, as I said, it's dangerous to walk alone at night." Kaname crossed his arms at the back of his head after he unbuckled his seat belt.

Zero sighed. "Didn't you hear Hijikata-san say that he'd escort me home? Jeez, what's to worry about?" He then shrugged.

"He'd escort you home, huh? I didn't know that you were so smitten with your boss." Kaname made a face, looking outside the window.

"Seriously? You sound like a jealous boyfriend, Kuran." Zero couldn't help but laugh. "Look, Kuran. My boss and I don't have that kind of relationship. Besides, Kuran, this is the second time you're being so worrisome. You're not my boyfriend." Zero laughed again at that before exiting the car. "Thanks for the ride and have a good night.

Kaname wasn't doing so well now. What Zero had just said was proving something to himself. _Jealous boyfriend? 'You're not my boyfriend'?_ Now that he thought of it more seriously. Since when did he start to worry about the silverette? This was a drastic turn of events.

The brunette just stared at the silverette disappearing form into the hospital. The pure blood had guessed that Zero went there to spend the night with his brother. Wait, Kaname hasn't even meet up with the silverette's brother at all ever since.. _Wait, I wasn't even able to continue our conversation about earlier._ How could he be so forgetful?

"This is not a good night for me." Kaname whispered to himself before he heard a knock on his car's window. Rolling the said window down, Kaname's eyes went slightly wide at a disheveled and out of breath Zero. "Zero, why are you-" He was stopped at mid-sentence when something soft was shoved to his face.

"Here's your scarf back. Thanks for lending it to me. Bye." That was all that he said before running into the warm hospital building again and once more leaving a Kaname who had a bewildered expression on.

After rolling up the window, Kaname stared at the cream colored cloth in his hands. _Right, I lent this to him when we were still at the front of Kono Hon._ He thought before bringing it up to his face and inhaling the faint scent of lavender on the scarf. _Zero's scent._ He savored each moment that passed by before reality came crashing down on him and he pulled the scarf away from his face. _What am I doing?_

* * *

><p>"Ichiru!" Zero rushed into the room where Ichiru was staying at and was greeted by his brother's sleeping form. He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth so as to not make anymore sounds that could wake his resting twin. <em>Of course he's sleeping. He needs the energy for the tests later on.<em> Zero smiled to himself as he stalked nearer to his twin's bed. Shedding off his jacket, he sat down on a chair right beside his brother.

Ichiru's eyes were still bandaged up and that is why Zero had this feeling inside of him that screamed 'I want to see his eyes again'.

"Ichiru.." Zero brushed away a few stray strands of hair away form his brother's forehead before leaning over and giving that spot a small peck. "I'm right here, Ichi. Rest well okay?" He knew that he won't get a response since his brother was sound asleep but he loved it when he seemed to talk to his twin when the other was sleeping. It just gave him a familiar warmth that would emanate inside him.

"How many times have I got to ask you to stop publicly displaying your affection, Zero?" The silverette cocked his head to the side and smiled at the sight of the one eyed doctor at the doorway.

"Haha. Good evening to you too, Yagari-sensei." There was a mock tone in Zero's voice but heck it earned smiles from the both of them.

"How did part time go?" This seemed to spark a small thought inside the silverette's head.

"Ne, Yagari-sensei, why did you tell Kuran where I go part time?" The silverette was displaying a purple aura which meaned danger. He was smiling, yes, but behind that smile was something everyone would want to run away from. However, Yagari was the only one who would just stand up to it since it doesn't actually affect him.

"Hey, he was worried, and as a doctor, I need to subside my patient's worries."

"He's not your patient though."

"Come now, it's already late and you still want to play the logic game with me?" The doctor walked to his desk in the room after he closed the door. He opened a few drawers and skimmed a few documents. "So, what brings you here?"

"Can't I see my twin?" Zero retaliated.

"You already know that that's not what I meant. You're worried aren't you? You should seriously just leave things to me and get rest. Although they aren't visible, you've got bags under your eyes, Zero." Yagari opened the window of the room and got out his pack of smokes.

"Haha. I know that. But, I just can't help it." Zero stared down at his brother with caring and loving eyes. "He's the only precious thing to me. I can't stay calm if he's going through a lot of stuff."

"Oh? If Ichiru's the most precious thing in the world then what about-"

"Don't worry, you're precious to me too sensei." Zero laughed and looked at Yagari but when his eyes landed on a small frown, his smile faded slowly. "What?"

"I already know that I'm precious too. My actual question is, what about that Kuran? Does he mean anything to you?"

"What? You too Yagari-sensei?" Zero huffed, crossing his arms on his chest before standing up and pacing around in a slightly annoyed way. Yagari shot him a look of slight confusion and so Zero explained. "Hijikata-san also misunderstood that Kaname and I were lovers earlier. I mean seriously-"

"You were with Kaname earlier?" Yagari's statement seemed to hit the bull's eye when Zero stopped in his tracks and had a small gush of heat clearly displayed on his cheeks.

"So what if I was? Besides, that's not the point I'm getting to here." Zero closed his eyes and knitted his eyebrows.

"Oh, I think I know what's really going on here." Yagari pointed out. "You're blushing. Zero, don't tell me that someone is actually making you act like a school girl."

"Of course not!" Despite Zero's denial, his face was all too honest.

"Oh it's not that bad really." Yagari said, taking out his lighter and lighting one of his cigarettes before taking a drag out of it. "Basically speaking, there is someone else who is special to you right?"

"I told you it's not that-"

"I'm sure there's still a small space in your heart that's empty. Don't you want that to be filled?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! By the way THIS IS NOT A CLIFFHANGER! I purposely ended it there and the next chapter will be about the following day. I'm not letting you guys in their conversation (yet maybe). I don't know. Anyways, I hope that you guys liked this update and that you will stay tuned for more in the future.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE, OR FOLLOW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Hisashibori da ne~! I'm sorry for keeping you guys wait for this chapter. I've taken into thought some of your reviews and I have to say, they are brilliant ideas. I mean, why didn't I think of that?! I'll just try and place them in this story thank you so much.**

**Lily-Queen23411: I did notice that small slip up of Zero and I kinda feel guilty for that since well... that can be considered MY slip up but all the well, thank you for pointing that out.**

**My Hopes and Dreams: Your review had me thinking. We'll see. :3 Oh, and I didn't get the name of the bookstore from 'Konoha'. It's actually japanese for 'this book'. Kono = This, and Hon = Book. That's why but I can see the resemblance. Yes. :D**

**rockprincess77: I know right! I loved that part too! Oh Hijikata-san. *hearts everywhere***

**Thank you so much for your reviews too Guest, kuroh, and cherrypopper11! Thank you for keeping me going! Now, on with the show (story, not show). Haha.**

* * *

><p>It was yet another day where in Studio 5's model, Zero Kiryu, will have a photo shoot with Studio 1's model, Kaname Kuran. Sure the silverette didn't want to face the brunette at the moment and somehow the pure blood also felt the same, but well, work had other plans for them. I mean, after what had happened last night well, the two had been thinking a lot. Yagari kept asking Zero about 'having a space in your heart that's empty' and other crap (that's what Zero thought) while Kaname's mind kept on replaying what he did in his car right after Zero gave him back his scarf.<p>

Zero sighed. He was afraid that he would do his work properly today but well, Kenji-san at least, was helping him calm down this time. The said megane kept on ranting very very pun-y knock knock jokes and well, the silverette had also laughed at some of them.

"Will you remember me in a year?" Kenji asked, getting started with another joke again but Zero felt prepared this time.

"Yes." He answered swiftly.

"Will you remember me in a month?"

"Yes."

"Will you remember me in a week?"

"Yes." Zero continued.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"See? You've forgotten me already." Kenji laughed so hard at this and he received a swat to his back by the silverette. "Hahahaha! You looked so confident while you were answering those questions and then came that finisher! Hahahahaha!" He received a jab to the gut next and he cradled himself on the floor.

"You idiot." Zero couldn't help but chuckle before helping his manager up. He didn't want any unnecessary attention at the moment. They were already at the door of Studio 1's main room and Zero had to take in a deep breath to prepare for himself. _Here goes nothing.._ They pushed open the doors and were greeted by the many people of Studio 1, the backdrop scenery in-charge, the camera men for who knows why they are here, and the rest of the crew including the main man of the studio with his blonde, happy-go-lucky manager. However, there was one extra face that had stood out among the crowd and hell was that person beautiful.

"Oh, Zero-kun is here!" Takuma announced, which made the pure blood look at the direction he was looking at and well, it had made his heart skip a beat for some reason. This also caught the attention of the 'extra face' or so Zero had called.

"_Zero Kiryu _of Studio 5?" The 'extra face', who was female, asked, looking at where Kaname was looking. Oh this was going to get interesting.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Nozuka-san, this here is the person in-charge of today's photo shoot. However, might I warn you, Zero-kun and Kaname are going to have to do this for a women's magazine." Ichijo was slightly afraid about telling this to them. He had already seen the faces made by Kaname when the dealer said what they'd be posing for today so he was also a bit worried for Zero. That's because he noticed that the two models had a tense kind of atmosphere around them at the moment.<p>

"Why a women's magazine though?" He asked, bowing slightly at the woman before introducing himself. "Hello, I'm Kenji Nozuka, Zero Kiryu's manager." He gave her his business card before turning to the blonde Takuma again, his eyes filled with confusion and slight uneasiness.

"It's nice to meet you Nozuka-san. I'm Yuki, Yuki Cross." The girl smiled, taking his hand and shaking it for a while. Zero looked over Kenji's shoulder to take in the appearance of the brunette in front of him. Large brown eyes that just screams innocence and long brown hair that he could tell was naturally silky looking - she was really a pretty girl. Her eyes lit up when their gazes met. "You must be Zero! Hi! I look forward to having you model for my magazine cover!"

"Eh?" Was all Zero had responded and well, he was practically dragged by the shorter girl towards Kaname. Once they had stopped, Zero led his gaze to the ground and no onto the brunette. The same goes for Kaname, his gaze was elsewhere and not on the silverette in front of him.

"You two are going to model-"

"You don't have to explain this to him, Yuki." Kaname interrupted her, narrowing his eyes and his cheeks going a light hue of pink which was rather out of character for him. "I mean really, of all the things you wanted in return why did it have to be this?" Zero was confused at what the two brunettes were talking about and somehow he got a feeling that when the cat is out of the bag, he isn't going to like it.

"Come now Kaname, a debt is a debt and it must be paid. Now seems like the best time to have that debt be paid isn't it?" She smiled at him, patting his shoulder before looking at a bewildered Zero yet again.

"But Yuki, how are you so sure that he'd even agree to this? I mean, will that be okay with his reputation? I've done this many times on my own but with him-"

"Hush Kaname. The ladies would love this alright? I know since I've never disappointed my viewers before." Kaname didn't feel assured at all but he knew that with Yuki, nothing is impossible. He just knew that little ball of sunshine won't bring rain clouds to anybody - anybody except him and Zero probably. "Besides, all you guys are going to do is pose for me in 3 different way as I had instructed. One being the cover of the magazine, two being a poster that comes along with it, and three.." She trails off before meeting her gaze with lavender ones. "Zero, you remember that commercial you did with _Cologne Mystique?_" Zero went red at that and nodded. "The way you portrayed it was sexy enough but this time, I want 2 people in the picture and it would be featured at the back of the magazine. Come on, it'll gain you guys some more fans after all!"

"I think I know what _kind _of _fans_ you're talking about." Kaname crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Just a minute! What the hell are you guys talking about, and Kaname I don't see why you're so opposed to shooting just 3 poses for a women's magazine. What's the big deal?" Oh Zero could be so oblivious at times and well, he felt a chill go up his spine when he saw how Yuki smiled at him and how Kaname looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"If only you knew."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys! Zero, tilt your chin up a bit so we could see Kaname's hand holding it. That's it! Lean your head to the right a bit! Yep, there we go!" Yuki kept shouting. As what you guys might be thinking, the two models on the stage are posing for the cover of the female brunette's magazine. To say the least, the two models were having a hard time but they had to take this professionally.<p>

Earlier, Zero had agreed to do the photo shoot without even knowing what the said poses were. Well, that was seriously the wrong-est (worst) thing he has ever done. After hearing what the first one was, he wanted to back out but well, he was a man of his word and refusing to do so would damage his pride as a man and as a model. Kaname on the hand did not have the right to refuse since he too was a man who keeps his promises and well, a debt is a debt and it must be paid. Now, the two were on stage -half naked- and were striking the first pose for the cover.

Zero wondered how the girl had thought of this pose between him and Kaname. The said brunette was behind him, Zero's back pressing against the well toned chest muscles of the other. Kaname's right hand was under Zero's chin while the other was around his waist, secured there firmly. Meanwhile, Zero had to press himself against the said chest (as instructed by Yuki) and fall just slightly limp on him, giving a small docile and relaxed expression form the brunette. To think that the both of them had to get into such an intimate position while having their heads still in a cloud of their own confusion and pondering, it was very cruel.

"Kaname, put your face near Zero's ear. Yeah? That's it! Angle it to the right a little. Ooh that gaze is good! Stick with that!" She paused before a mischievous glint had passed her eye. "Zero, you're a natural! Keep that blush on your face for a while!" The said silverette flinched at this before he went back to his pose. Oh, how he wanted to go home and hide in his closet right now!

Inside Kaname's mind, he was thinking. _I__s Zero blushing for show? or is he blushing for a reason?_ The second was most probably it but who knows. Kaname knew though that both of them were really embarrassed right now even though Kaname himself had successfully controlled the heat on his cheeks from surfacing. However, his heart beat was something he couldn't slow down. He wasn't worried whether Zero might feel it or not but well, holding the silverette in such a manner, he can't deny the fact that it was actually arousing his senses._  
><em>

Finally, Yuki's hired photographer had took several photos, each in a different angle for her to choose later. She pouted a bit at the finish of the first pose. However, she will make the most out of it after all. "Good job on the cover you two! Now, on for the poster!" She clapped her hands and the crew started cleaning up the set to set up the next scene for the pose.

_Who do you think is the one who manages the set?_ Kaname sweat dropped at the sight of the original scene in-charge sulking at a corner.

It was break time for the models who had been posing for about 20 minutes straight so they rested in the waiting room/mini living room where that television was.

_I don't know why he's staying here when he has his own dressing room!_ Zero thought, frustrated that he had to sit opposite to where the brunette was. Takuma had offered them a cup of coffee or tea and since Zero believed in the saying 'to refuse and offer is a great insult', he went with it -at least Kenji was with him on this. However, not too long did the blonde Ichijo drag the megane elsewhere for some help with arranging files about other models. Talk about bad timing.

"That Yuki.. I swear.. I'm never asking her favors again." Kaname mumbled to himself. He was sitting on the couch with a small towel around his neck. He was still half-naked and had his legs crossed as his arms were perched up on the top of the sofa. Zero heard his words though and smiled to himself which the pure blood did just so happen to catch seeing. "What's with that smile?"

"I don't know. To think that the almighty Kaname Kuran is embarrassed by the modeling we did -pfft!" Zero had to cover his mouth when he laughed. It was out of habit but well, he didn't really care. This had Kaname raise a graceful brow. It was like a silent signal telling the silverette that his challenge was accepted.

"What about the blushing Zero Kiryu a while ago, huh? We were both embarrassed, Zero." He raised his hands and gestured how they were actually on the same page. Both chuckled at each other's statements though. It was something they thought they could never do but it was happening right at this moment. Thoughts about the awkwardness that had been going on between them earlier and last night were long forgotten.

"Jeez, two half naked models laughing in one room, alone, I can't make up my mind whether I should squeal and interrupt you or just stare from afar and enjoy the sight." Yuki's voice interrupted their laughter. "Come on you two, there are still 2 more poses I want you to do for me."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter. I hope that you guys liked it despite it being the usual length of at least 2000 words excluding these author's notes. Hopefully you guys will continue to read the next chapters of this story.<strong>

**Please review, fave, or follow to get the next chapter of this story. Any suggestions for the other 2 sexy poses? for the poster and for the _cologne mystique_.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! I'm in with a new update!Your suggestions made me have ideas swarming in my head continuously. So, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and well, Akemashite omedeto! (Happy New Year) min'na-san! Though it's already February... hahaha.**

**KxZ Fangirl: I'd love to do that pose but maybe for a bonus chapter in the later parts of the story. I'll keep your suggestion in mind, don't worry. :D**

**Lilly-Queen23411: I'm not sure if this next pose will be more embarrassing than the first but oh well, read and find out.**

**My Hopes and Dreams: Your suggestion might happen, but not in this chapter. :D Wait for it okay?**

**Guest: I'll write it down so I don't forget. But, I can assure you that they will be staring at each other alright. XD**

**Also, thank you to the rest who reviewed the previous chapter:**

**Winged-Ashes  
>rockprincess77<br>LadyJ  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright you guys. There was a slight change of plans." Yuki started out as the two still half naked models went onto the stage. Zero had sighed and Kaname just pulled at one strand of Yuki's hair with his pure blood powers, careful not to let anything seem suspicious to the still oblivious Zero. "Ow! Kaname!" Yuki whined but she just shrugged it off after looking into those annoyed wine colored eyes of her friend. Yuki was a vampire too, and she knew that Zero didn't know about them being so yet. So, she'll just heed that one little request of Kaname's.<p>

"Please don't tell me that we're going to have to pose for more than the said quota." Zero said. His eyes were closed. He doesn't think that he could bear to even last another second of posing with a half naked Kaname - let alone a fully dressed one. Heck, if he had to pose naked with the pure blood then that would be the end of him.

"Actually, never mind the back of the magazine. You don't have to pose for the Cologne Mystique anymore." The silverette sighed in relief at this. However, it was shirt lived when the next sentences came out of the brunette's mouth. "But, you and Kaname are going to re-film that advertisement in a different way. Zero's going to be the user of the said cologne and Kaname will be Zero's target, 'using his scent to capture his prey' sort of thing." She smiled cheekily.

"Yuki, don't make me obliterate you." Kaname said harshly. His nerves were pulsating on his head at how forward this chick could get. She really did want him to get as close tot he silverette as possible, not that he minded though, but he was thinking for Zero's sake.

Yuki looked at him with a knowing gaze. "You know you can't." Her tone was stating that she knew that this round had favored her. This chess game Kaname was trying to corner her in was too easy to play. "Now, shall we start with the poster before we go with the commercial?" The two models just looked at each other for a split second before just nodding their heads in defeat. This girl was surely someone you would regret having encountered.

* * *

><p>"N-ne, Yuki-chan, are you sure that this won't damage their reputations?" Takuma asked in a whisper to the short brunette. Yuki just smiled a smile that said 'don't worry about it'. However, that made Ichijo worry even more. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable seeing his best friend with another dude but well, the media can be quite the bitch sometimes.<p>

"Have I ever lied to you, Ichijo-san?" The smug smirk she had just made Takuma worry all the more. The way she looked at the two models on stage, he knew that she was definitely getting her way this time. Why? Yuki is just a person you would regret having encountered in your life.

"Well, there _was_ this one time when you said you'd show me how Kaname looked like when he was young if I bought you an ice cream. In the end, you didn't. I wanted to see my cute best friend before he became a stunning man." Takuma muttered the last part just in time before a jab was directed to his side by the brunette girl. "What was that for?" Takuma asked, rubbing the part she struck before chuckling at the embarrassed look she was displaying. It was cute. But then again, nothing was cuter than Kenji-san's face when he was flushed beyond compare due to being dead drunk. _Wait, what?_

On the stage, the models were conversing about the next pose. Though it was embarrassing on both their parts, they had to come to an agreement since this task of job didn't consider the choice called 'backing out'. Zero and Kaname were no longer in their half naked state but rather, this time, they were in high school uniforms without the blazers - just the long white polo shirt and slacks, their shoes on of course and their red neck tie. It would have seemed like an average school themed pic if it weren't for their shirts half way unbuttoned and their ties not even tied but just slung on their necks as if it were nothing -not to mention the one thing that's supposed to be featured on the poster. Pocky.

_I have a bad feeling about this shoot. _Zero thought as he made his hair messier so that he had more of a delinquent look. He eyed the box of treats on the table for a while before he let the make up artists do their job on him. They didn't put too much make up on. Heck, the silverette didn't need any because he was already flawless but they added cylindrical earrings to his ears and they were, to be honest, stunned by their own work. Zero looked so much like a delinquent that most of the female staff present in the room were blushing at how handsome he was.

Kaname on the other hand didn't have his hair messed up. His hair was straight and slick, wearing glasses that gave off the 'student council president' kind of atmosphere around him. The staff had made their looks opposite to each other to make things interesting. After all, the thought of the poster was 'discipline'. Nobody except Yuki knows why it was like that but somehow there was just that feeling in both models' guts that just screamed trouble.

"Kuran." Zero caught the attention of the brunette. Zero walked to him and whispered. "Do you know what she's planning? I'm getting goosebumps by just thinking what she may do to us." Kaname nodded to this. Zero wasn't the only one feeling uneasy.

"No need to fret. We'll get by this somehow."

"Yeah, yeah, _Kaichou_." From the way the brunette was dressed now, Zero thought that it was appropriate ,despite it being a complete waste of time, to address themselves as their supposed role.

"Ditto, _Yankee-kun_."

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! YOU BETTER BE READY!" Yuki shouted once everything was in place. She directed for Kaname to take the Pocky box, making sure that it was already open, and to place one piece in his mouth and handing it to Zero. Basically it was a picture about the pocky game.

Being in close proximity to each other had its effects on the two models. Kaname had one end of the pocky stick in his mouth while the other was in Zero's mouth. They made no move to inch closer though. Just for the sake of the shoot. Just for the sake of the shoot. Both of them thought. If it were another time and a another place, Kaname wouldn't hesitate to close the distance. Zero on the other hand, well, it was hard to explain.

"To think that you made them do this, Cross-san, you're really something." Kenji remarked, trying to keep his eyes off of the display on stage. The props weren't that much since the backdrop was just a plain bright color and besides, it was more of a close up shot for the two people posing. It's for a god forsaken poster so there really wasn't any need to worry, or so they thought.

"You two! Take a bite closer! Kaname, hold up the box so that the people could see! Zero, look at the camera and don't forget to scowl. You can scowl while blushing, don't worry! I'll permit that!" Zero's eye twitched at this.

_Remind me not to do any more jobs for her anymore._ He thought before doing what the little brunette had instructed. Zero did the first bite and then Kaname followed suit.

_I'm surprised that he's taking this quite professionally._ Kaname thought to himself, glancing back and forth from the camera and Zero's eyes. Their gazes didn't meet but that was to the pure blood's advantage anyways. Who knows that if they did, Zero would suddenly back away and have them pose yet again to redo the photo. That would be too much of a hassle. But then again, it would be worth it if Kaname could get to see how flustered he could make the silverette.

"You know, Kenji-san..." Takuma whispered suddenly into Kenji's ear, making the megane feel a small shiver run down his spine though he wasn't sure if that was a bad or a good thing.

"What is it, Ichijo-san?" The megane stuttered, taking just one small step away from the blonde in caution.

"Our models really do look good together, no?" Takuma commented, not minding the small precaution the four eyed manager took. He understood why and he too might have done the same if he were in Kenji's shoes. Keyword: 'might'.

"Y-yes, they do." Kenji knew that if Zero had heard him say that, he would have a fit. Luckily the silverette was busy with being embarrassed on camera. The megane had to regain his composure though. Getting flustered and all that wasn't his job, it was Zero's. Yes, he admits it that it's his model's job to feel that way. He could see it clearly after all. "This is the most emotion I have seen from Zero-san ever since he started this modeling career."

Takuma had caught that small smile that graced the manager's lips and he could help but smile himself. He could feel the tinge of happiness in the other's voice and it also made him feel that feeling, even if it was just for a temporary time. Everything became serious once more when the blonde set his eyes on the models again. Everything took a turn to heating things up when he caught wind of what Yuki had said again.

"Guys! Take a bite closer! Make sure that only just about 3 centimeters of the pocky stick can be seen. Come on! I haven't got all day!" Yuki was no longer the gentle girl Takuma had known just before the shoot. She, in fact, had turned into the fujoshi monster she was more likely known to be. This signalled danger on the model's parts in Takuma's eyes but since, at least, he knew how the two obviously feel for each other despite the themselves not even realizing it yet -more likely Zero.

She was getting on the silverette's nerves. He was doing his best to make things possible without having it to actually get embarrassing on his part but this girl standing just a few feet in front of them is doing so otherwise. He was going to snap. Oh hell he was going to snap any moment now. He was sure that Kaname was almost at his wits end and he looked up to meet his eyes in order to see if he was right. But, when his lavender orbs met wine, his blood pressure diffused almost instantly. Kaname's eyes were telling him to calm down, though silently.

_I get it. This isn't going to finish unless I have the patience to see it through huh?_ Zero knew that his question couldn't be answered since he just thought of it but as if Kaname had heard him, the pure blood gave him a small reassuring smile before doing what the female brunette had said earlier.

In truth though, Kaname did know what the silverette had been thinking. Well, his pure blood powers was the explanation. However, no way was he telling that to the male in front of him.

* * *

><p>Yuki squealed as she held the photographer's camera in her arms and hugged it, almost crushing it but luckily not. It had been a successful 2nd shoot. Despite her happiness, there were 2 other people in the lounge that weren't so happy, more like tired and embarrassed still. Once the said female had exited her room to give the camera back to its rightful owner, the models were allowed to talk freely.<p>

"I can see why you don't want to do her favors anymore." Zero stated, leaning into the couch he was on, hanging his head on the top before turning to face the pure blood who too looked rather annoyed and tired.

"It's not that I'll never do her favors again. This one was just an exception to all the others she had asked me." _It's because it caused your discomfort._ He kept his thought as a thought. There was nothing else he could say aside from that because he was afraid that something might slip his mouth if he said any more.

"Haha, I see." Though it wasn't really a laugh, it was the first time the brunette had ever heard Zero do that. Zero's laughter came in short when he received no reply from the brunette. "Hm? What is it?"

"You should smile more. You look more radiant when you do." There it goes. That one slip of the tongue he wished he hadn't commit. Crap. He shut his mouth quickly while maintaining his usual composure stricken face.

Meanwhile, Zero was just a little bit on the confused side. "You don't have a twin do you, Kuran?"

"Apparently I don't."

"Huh." Zero stared up at the ceiling, ruffling his hair, only now remembering that his 'delinquent' look was still intact. While he was undoing the silver clips slash earrings from his ear, he chuckled again, catching the brunette off guard. "Maybe you have split personalities? You're very different now than when we first met, bastard." Zero smiled.

It struck Kaname's realization. Now that he pondered about it, what Zero had said was true. Minus Zero calling him a bastard, which he had every right to do so for being one from the start, Kaname thought about his previous behavior and how it developed into such. "You think so?" Kaname asked, slightly feeling distress because of the thought, not that he liked how he was from the start but well, that all depends on the silverette's thoughts about it now.

"Don't get me wrong. I still think you're a bastard." Kaname's eye brow twitched. "But, I like how you are now." He wasn't going to mention how the brunette made him go from 'nearly-snapping' mode to 'keep-it-calm-and-collected-professionally' mode. He was afraid that the pure blood would insult him or make fun of him, or something!

"Oh, is that supposed to be a con-"

"ALRIGHT MEN! I'LL LET YOU OFF THE HOOK NEXT TIME! WE'LL CONTINUE OUR SHOOT LATER THIS AFTERNOON AT 5:00! SEE YOU THEN!" Yuki shouted as if she was a military general but before she could walk back out of the room, she was hindered from her steps.

"Why can't we just continue now to get this over with?" Zero asked, point taken.

But, nothing was going to make Yuki change her mind.

"It's already noon so you guys should go out for lunch. Remember, 5:00 later this afternoon." She smiled, taking out her phone and dialing somebody's number before happily skipping away.

"She's got a date with her best friend." Kaname intervened, standing up, taking off his 'student-counci-president' glasses off and taking his jacket from his arm rest. "But, lunch sounds good. Are you up for it?"

Zero looked at the brunette with one eye brow raised before smirking. "As long as you're paying."

* * *

><p><strong>So, guys, sorry it came a little late. Hahaha. It took me a while. But hey, at least I updated. So, lunch date comes next before that Cologne Mystique re-filming.<strong>

**Does anyone have ideas for the lunch date? I'm open to them.**

**Please review, fave, or follow! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm in with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. :D I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

* * *

><p>"You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you eat." Zero said, munching his sandwich. He decided to have a light lunch today since he didn't really have an appetite. Although, he kind of regretted it. He could have taken advantage of Kaname paying for their lunch but now, his tummy wouldn't allow it at the moment.<p>

"Does it surprise you that much?" Kaname asked, taking a bite of his own sandwich. Not that hungry either.

"Well, it does. I thought you were just another flirtatious bastard monster who doesn't eat and sleep." Those words stung a little coming from the silverette's mouth. Kaname did his best not to show the discomfort so instead he chuckled a bit, covering his mouth slightly to make it seem a little more realistic.

"I see. But, I assure you that I am not a monster. I eat and sleep too." Kaname noticed the gleam in Zero's eyes before they were shut by Zero entering a fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright hahaha. I get it."

Kaname was relieved that Zero was being casual with him. He wasn't very fond of all the formal and rude talk before so being like this with the silverette was very enlightening. His thoughts were interrupted though when her heard someone's ringtone go off.

"_Hajimete anata no yokogao mi kaketa ano hi kara_

_Tsumibukai kono yami no yokan shiteta_

_Amai yuuwaku soretomo shiren na ano ka_

_Anata e no eien o dakishimeta mama_

_Yoru o sama you-_" Beep.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zero apologized before putting his sandwich down and taking a look at the message on his phone.

"Don't worry." Kaname reassured, continuing his eating. While the brunette ate, he noticed a smile making its way on the silverette's face. _Who could it be?_ There was a small gleam of jealousy in the way Kaname's eyes looked right now but only one with sharp observing skills could actually know that the jealousy was there. Why did he even feel jealous? You already know.

Just when Kaname was about to ask who e-mail was from, Zero looked at him before showing him his phone in utter glee.

"Hi big brother, how are you? Yagari sensei told me that I shouldn't text you because I'd just be disturbing you but then I still did. I'm really sorry if I am but oh well, I really miss you big bro. I wish you were the one staying by my side instead of the this boring old geezer. Haha, anyways, take care Zero. I love you." These were the words written on the screen.

_Oh, so it's from his brother... sigh. Wait. Sigh? Why am I sighing in relief?_ Kaname thought to himself before shaking his head secretively, offering Zero a smile which said 'Oh that's so sweet" or "It's glad to hear that he's doing well no?".

Zero smiled back at the pure blood out of reaction and he quickly typed a short message back to his brother, that smile still planted on his face. "Thank goodness Ichiru didn't misplace his phone in the hospital." Zero mumbled to himself, not really caring whether the pure blood had heard him or not.

Their meal didn't take too long and they still had a couple hours to spare before the designated time Yuki had told them to be back by. Kaname didn't want to be an early bird, neither did he want to be late for work. He doesn't want to go home since there isn't really much to do there asides from being pampered by his mother and seeing his father busy as always. Besides, he was the one who drove Zero and himself to this joint where they were eating. How would the silverette get back if he would just leave him?

Well, leaving him isn't even a possible choice because the pure blood really likes the company he was given by the male. He thoroughly enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>"We still have time to spare. Do you have any idea as to where we can spend that said time?" Kaname asked Zero as he led him to passenger's side of the car before going to the driver's side. Starting the engine, there was just the sound of the car's sweet purr as Zero looked as if were thinking at the moment. Kaname waited for his suggestion.<p>

"I think it would be nice if you'd meet my brother." Thought it was just a soft mumble, the pure blood heard it and quickly agreed with it.

"Why not?" After all, to be acquainted with Zero's brother would be a step closer to knowing the silverette more right? Also, it may be best to start again with the said brother's doctor who had surprised Kaname by saying that he was an ex-hunter. _Interesting._

"Eh? Really? You agree to that?" He was a little shocked as to how easily the brunette accepted his idea but oh well, it was worth the try after all. Ichiru needs to socialize with other people asides from himself and Yagari-sensei. Kaname would surely be a good person to chat with whether it's a long and very detailed conversation or just some awkward small talk.

It wasn't until moments later did Zero find out that they were driving to the hospital Ichiru was in. It didn't take long to get there, get parked, and get to the reception. As usual, Kaname had to do his best to be polite as possible to humans who were acting overly attached to him as a model. The desk nurses were fawning over the 2 of them, but mostly at Kaname since he was one of the most famous people known after all. Zero wasn't one to disappoint either since he too earned a couple side winks from the other passerby's.

"Room of Ichiru Kiryu please?" Kaname was the one to talk first since he noticed that Zero was still texting on his phone. It was still Ichiru.

"Ah, y-yes Mr. Kuran. Uhmm, but before you do that..." The assistant handed the brunette a ballpoint pen and her notebook.

Obviously Kaname knew this had nothing to do with Ichiru's room or what else and it's so clear that this person wanted an autograph. It would be rude to turn her away but the he also didn't want to really interact much. After all, he was going to meet the brother of the person he was attracted to. Who wouldn't be thinking a lot and wanting no other distractions?

But then again, he might lose face to Zero if he refused so he put on his nicest looking smile and signed the girl's notebook. She beamed before giving the brunette the room number. Thus, Kaname and Zero walked in silence as they headed to the elevator.

To say it wasn't awkward being in a small spaced area would be an understatement. The silverette had done his best to keep himself at the far off corner of the elevator while Kaname stood there in the middle. To add to the already weird atmosphere, there was elevator music... and it was not the type that was pleasing to the ear.

Kaname breathed a relieved sigh once they were out of that place, this time, making Zero lead the way to his brother's room. It would be startling if Ichiru would see Kaname go inside his room first instead of Zero. He might think that the brunette was an intruder. That's why he let Zero go in first. Plus, the silverette looked like he can't wait to get to see his younger brother. _How cute._

"Ichi, I came to visit you." Zero said as he strode into the room and went to his brother's side.

"Zero." Ichiru beamed, taking his brother into a tight hug.

It had been a while since Ichiru's surgery and now, Zero was glad that Ichiru is getting his peripheral vision back even if it's a slow process. Yagari-sensei assured the older Kiryu that Ichiru will be okay soon enough and that he didn't need to worry that much anymore.

Speaking of the doctor, Zero looked around only to see the said one eyed man nowhere to be found.

"Yagari-sensei was invited to a late lunch by his co-worker." Ichiru answered as if he read his brother's mind. It wasn't surprising to Zero though since there had been several times where in Ichiru knew what he was thinking. They were brothers after all and there will always be something that can connect their thoughts as if they were one linked unit.

"Oh, you mean that weird psychologist?" Zero asked.

"He has a name you know, big bro." Ichiru laughed out heartily. "Besides, Cross-san isn't that bad of guy you know?"

"I don't know... he just creeps me out sometimes with the way he suddenly asks us to call him 'father' even though we don't know him that much. Besides, he isn't a priest so there is no reason for us to call him that way." Zero contemplated.

"Well, despite him not being a priest, his surname does fit the part no?" Ichiru laughed a bit as he saw Zero nod in agreement.

"Now that you mention it, yeah it would have made sense if he were a priest instead of a psychologist. Although, it would still sound weird. Father Cross huh? Somehow, Dr. Cross sounds better than that."

"Jeez, Zero. You're contradicting yourself." Ichiru laughed once more before he fell silent as he finally took note of another presence in the room. His eyes trailed to the brunette who was leaning himself on the doorway of the entrance. "Zero, who's that?" It was a tone of curiosity.

Zero looked at the brunette and gestured at him to come over. He didn't notice that he did so with a smile but his twin noted that.

_My brother isn't one who likes to introduce people to me with a smile. Usually it would be with a sigh or an annoyed look but this is different._ The younger Kiryu thought before he looked up from where he was partially lying down to the tall figure that now stood beside his hospital bed.

"Kaname Kuran, Studio 1 right?" Ichiru said before the brunette could say anything. He reached out his hand and shook the other's with a small smile.

"I see that you recognize me." Kaname smiled back and also shook the silverette's hand.

"Who wouldn't recognize the most famous person in the modeling industry?" Ichiru laughed before he let go of Kaname's hand and went back to hugging his older brother in a rather clingy manner. "Big bro, you should take some more time off and stay with me." Ichiru whined childishly.

"I already am Ichi." Zero laughed, ruffling his younger brother's silver locks. "We can't stay for long though. We still have another photo shoot at 5." Zero said, prying his brother's arms off of him as he stood up.

"Eh? But you just got here." Ichiru pouted.

"Don't be childish, Ichi. You're better than that." Zero patted his brother's shoulders. "I'll visit you again later okay? Be a good boy and rest. Your recovery is doing well after all." With that, Zero smiled and of course that made Ichiru's heart melt whenever he sees his brother do that. Zero's smile had always been the highlight of everything in his life.

But somehow he knew that it was also the highlight of somebody else's now as Ichiru glanced over at where Kaname was, smiling softly at the sight of his brother smiling as well.

Zero headed out before Kaname and the pure blood followed idly. "It was nice meeting you Ichiru." Kaname said but before he could exit, the younger Kiryu called out to him.

"Kuran-san." Ichiru stated seriously. "Take care of big bro for me when I'm not there for him."

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction before he chuckled and gave a reassuring nod. Then, he exited.

_He looks at Zero so tenderly like how I do. But, Zero and I are brothers... we couldn't.._

_I'm sure Kuran-san can do better than me._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank goodness I am done with this update! So sorry for the long wait! TT_TT I hope you guys liked this chapter and yeah.<strong>

**Don't forget to review, fave, or follow. :D Mi-chan's Soundless Voice, logged out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for not updating much.. 10th grade is bombarding me with homework and projects. T^T I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :D Oh and thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Thank you Guest, rockprincess77, Booker10, huangangelin, and Ipmeritrici Vicssitudinis for your reviews!**

* * *

><p>The drive back to the studio wasn't all that bad. there wasn't much conversation but it wasn't quiet enough for the atmosphere to be called awkward or unsettling. They were just there, seated beside each other with only around 6-7 inches of space separating their shoulders from touching. Kaname had kept his eyes on the road while Zero placed his chin on the back of his hand and leaned on it, watching the images of trees, buildings, and people go by in a blur.<p>

"It was nice of you to introduce me to your twin brother." Kaname said, breaking the silence.

"Do you seriously think I'm that bad of guy if I didn't let you meet?" Zero scoffed then chuckled.

_Nah, you can never be a bad guy in my eyes._ Oh how much Kaname really wanted to say that aloud but he thought otherwise.

As they had arrived back at Studio 1, they immediately met with Yuki who was extra fidgety at the moment which they could guess why. It was nearly 5 in the afternoon now and they were all getting ready to do the said 're-filming' of the commercial for Cologne Mystique.

Zero, who didn't know what Yuki was thinking, assumed that the re-filming would go like the original but with added scenes where Kaname comes in. However, to his dismay, Zero was now sitting in the lounge room in a female kimono, wearing light make up, and having the hairdressers place extensions on his hair - doing what they want with it especially placing a barrette to make it extra girly.

"Who the hell made this up?" Zero mumbled to himself, eyebrows knitted together making his oh so girly looking face scowl for the moment. Of course he knew the answer as to who but then it wasn't like he could do anything about it. This was the last thing for work today and he noted to himself never to accept jobs from Yuki Cross ever again.

"It's a wonder really." The silverette shifted his gaze to where he had heard the familiar voice.

"What, Kuran?" Zero huffed, slightly annoyed still. The figure of the pure blood leaning on the door frame coming into view.

"Whether you are male or female, I can still label you as beautiful." Kaname said bluntly, staring at the silverette intently like he was burning holes into him.

"Get out you flirtatious bastard." Zero said and Kaname had to dodge a bottle of hair spray while walking back to the photo set.

* * *

><p>"So how are things going with Zero-kun?" Takuma asked as he worked as he pleased with Kaname's brown locks.<p>

"You know, you may not look like it but who would have thought that you are really a great hairstylist huh, Takuma?" Kaname stated, his eyes still on the words of a certain novel that he was trying to immerse himself into.

"Well, if it's your hair then I don't really mind- hey, don't change the topic all of a sudden." Takuma laughed lightly. He wasn't annoyed but rather he was concerned a bit for his best friend. It isn't everyday that he sees the brunette all riled up because of another person. In fact, it might be the first time he's even seen his best friend like this which was actually quite amusing to the blonde noble.

The pure blood did not react to that but remained silent. It echoed in the room for a while until Takuma just shrugged it off and gave a pat on the pure blood's shoulder.

"You don't have to answer that." Instead of sticking to that saying, the Ichijou wanted a little mischief involved on his part. "I know you guys are going to hit it off anyways."

"You think so?" The pure blood sighed, looking at his reflection in the mirror on his dresser.

"What kind of reaction is that?" Takuma sweat dropped. _I was hoping for something like a little jolt or jump as if he was going to deny that but no. I know I shouldn't expect that much since I've known Kaname all my life and yeah I guess I should just... never mind._ "You really are hopeless." The blonde mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing~!"

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! MEN GET INTO PLACES!" Yuki shouted holding a megaphone as if she was the director of the set. "ZERO'S A WOMAN RIGHT NOW SO 'SHE' CAN TAKE 'HER' TIME!" Yuki shouted again.<p>

Zero couldn't stand it anymore so he bonked her head hard. He didn't care if she was a girl. He didn't care if he'd get fired at the last minute. He just wanted to get something out of all this and hitting her head seemed to relieve most of his worries.

"OWWIE OWW!" Yuki wailed like a child. "Zero! Why did you do that-" Yuki's mouth went agape when she saw the finished makeover of the silverette. Zero's kimono was of a light lavender hue with dark purple designs. Apparently, it had covered his male body so basically everyone in the room was now convinced of what Yuki said about Zero being a woman now. "Zero you look so cu-" Another bonk to the head.

"No man likes being called cute." Zero said in a monotonous yet deadly tone.

"Then that means you like being called beautifu-"

"Don't even start, Kuran."

...

The set was made into one like a japanese festival. With the large interior of Studio 1, it was possible to have 2 in line rows of booths filled with the people who usually served as minor components of a shoot and some invited to be there. The lighting wasn't a problems since usually festivities are usually held at night and therefore is supported by artificial light such as the lanterns and the individual booths. Even if the lighting wouldn't be enough there is always the help with the other equipment in the Studio.

After taking a once over of the script since he already knew what to do in this setting, Zero sighed as he went to where he was needed to be filmed. He was still not pleased about the fact that he was being portrayed as a woman here, a damn good looking woman that is and he was somewhat happy that he could pull it off, but a job is a job and there is no room for complaints.

Zero didn't see the point of redoing this advertisement. In fact, he only sees it to fulfill whatever fantasies are residing in Yuki's head. _No, don't think about anything more. I don't want to know what else is brewing in her head._ He shook away his thoughts as the director yelled 'action'.

What he had to do was walk through the so called festival setting and pass by Kaname before stopping at a booth.

On another hand, Zero hasn't really taken a look to what the brunette had worn earlier so seeing him in casual wear, which was surprisingly not as fancy as he thought, had him widen his eyes a bit and look down. He told himself that he wasn't blushing but it wasn't mistaken that he actually was.

"Brilliant so far." The director whispered to himself as he continued to watch what was ongoing. Having been able to hear what the director had said, Yuki silently squealed to herself.

Kaname, acting as if he was entranced by the cologne he had smelled from the silverette, had turned around from where he was going and started to approach where Zero had went to. Sure his attention was caught by the scent but of course what drew him to act more into his role was the fact that he was co-working with the silverette. He was enchanted all the more.

Once Kaname had taken his place right beside of Zero, the silverette blushed and smiled. Whether intentionally or unintentionally, it was right for the film - the blush that is.

"It's a lovely festival." Kaname's deep voice had rung out. There wasn't supposed to be any dialogue in the advertisement so this little turn of events had Zero go impromptu for a while.

Zero didn't reply with his voice but he just nodded to the brunette and smiled.

"Would you like to see the fireworks with me?" Kaname had his hand offered to the other. One of his charming smiles was on which melted the hearts of many people in the room and apparently Zero was one of them but he wouldn't show it of course. By all means his goal was to just finish this and get it over with.

Just going with his role, Zero reached out his hand, hesitating for a moment before actually holding the other's gently. _I'm blushing like a school girl aren't I?_

* * *

><p>"Great job today everyone!" The director of the set said through his megaphone. He wasn't going to let Yuki take it unlike the other times. Nope, he was the director. She ain't gettin' her way this time.<p>

The crew helped clean up the set as the main actors started to get back to normal. Of course Zero wouldn't change in the same room as the brunette since who knows what he would do to him. He won't take any chances.

Inside a guest dressing room wherein the door is locked, Kenji was helping Zero remove the kimono since with all its complexity and femininity it has given Zero a hard time to get out of it on his own.

"The advertisement was completely changed huh? I mean, the one I did prior to this was completely different." Zero sighed. It wasn't that he was disappointed. He was just really embarrassed. Now his face is going to be showed as a woman on the big screen and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't hate it. But, he didn't like it either.

"It's true Zero-san. But then 'Cologne Mystique' was presented in a new approach where viewers may be drawn in to buy more of it." Kenji said as he finished his work before letting Zero take care of the rest of what he was wearing.

"It's not like I'll be one of those customers anyway." Zero sighed again before he took the bag Kenji had handed to him, changing into a new set of clothes which consisted of a black shirt, purple vest, and denim jeans. It might make people think that he has a thing for shades of purple. It's not like he'd deny that anyways.

"On the brighter side, at least it's over. Ne, Zero-san?" Kenji smiled before he headed for the door but he stopped for a second. "I'm getting some refreshments from the lounging room. Do you want anything Zero-san?" Kenji asked as his hand had already placed itself on the door knob.

"I hope I don't have to re-film it again. I absolutely do not want to be dressed as a female again. Oh, and yeah please get me some canned coffee. I think I need the caffeine." Zero plopped himself onto the plush couch in the room.

"I'm sure you won't have to re-film anything Zero-san. After all, the director had said that the takes only need a few adjustments to give it a more festival feel and also the part where the cologne bottle appears with the caption." Kenji opens the door and heads out before poking his head in again, smiling. "Oh and Kaname's coming in."

"What? Don't let him-" Zero was cut off when Kaname comes inside the room in his half casual half formal attire. "Great."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry again for taking soooo long to update. Advance Merry Christmas everybody!<strong>

**Please stay tuned for more!**

**- Mi-chan's Soundless Voice**


End file.
